The Day of the Penguins
by penguin adventures
Summary: The Day of the penguins have finally arrived. The penguins begin an epic adventure to stop several vastly diffident plans to destroy the city of new York. The Daleks, Dr. Blowhole, Dinosaurs, Dave, and the Fire Queen will ensure that the penguins will never forget this day. And expect a lot of surprise twists...and surprise guests.
1. Skipper's Recap

Cilivin please read this report before continuing on to this epic adventures…In the wake of the Third DreamWorks War we were defeated by hans, faced three betrayals, and was defeated and separated by Dr. Blowhole. With the help of the ever helpful North Wind Kowalski managed to escape from seaville, rescue Private from the Hoboken Zoo, and got Rico safely out of monte carlo before freeing me from the cluthes of the Puffin Intelligence Agency and Denmark. We returned to New York we managed to Defeat both Dave and Blowhole thru a series of battles. We managed to foil blowhole long multi-part and complicated plan (but only partly). Despite our best efforts Blowhole managed to kickstart WWIII. But we have more pressing matters then a Third World War…Like a epic adventure we now call The Day of The Penguins. Warning: the following may be too epic for most readers…


	2. Chapter One: Dawn of the Daleks

September 28th 2015

1:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

Penguin HQ

(Skipper's POV)

A loud explosion rocked the zoo knocking us out of our bunks. "Kowalski what was that!" I shouted. "What ever it was it was big," Kowalski replied. "Was that an earthquake?" Private asked. "I have I feeling it's much worst then an earthquake," I said. "What could be worst then an earthquake?" Private said as a familiar heartbeat filled the air. " ** _Exterminate!"_** "Daleks…" I said. "Oh…that's definitely worst then an earthquake," Private said. " ** _The Penguin will stand before the Daleks!"_** "let's give the daleks a warm New York welcome," I said. Rico hacked up the Dalek-busters and the Dalek-Slayer and we rushed up the ladder.

We found our habitat surrounded by Daleks, "It's dalek killing time!" I said. " ** _Incorrect you will surrender to the Daleks! The Day of the Penguins will end before it begins!"_** "Nobody told me that today would be that day," I said. "I predict five adventures in one!" Kowalski said. " ** _your prediction is wrong you will not survive much longer!"_** "We'll see Daleks," I said, "How long have you tried to kill us…and it doesn't seem like you're getting any closer to killing The Doctor!" " ** _You dare mention The Doctor,"_** The Supreme shouted, " ** _maxiumim extermination!"_**

"Then do it!" I said. No Dalek not even the Supreme took a signal shot, "so you're telling me the Daleks are a bunch of cowards," I said. " ** _Emperor they our greatest enemies!" "They must be captured." "You will come with me!"_** The Supreme replied. "Emperor-Sec must have something big planned if we are being taken prisoner," Kowalski said. " ** _All conversation will cease!"_** a drone replied. " ** _You will be taken aboard the Imperial Ship in orbit!"_** "Great," I said, "is their a Dalek Space Elevator or something," I said. " ** _Transmat engaged!"_** "Of course," Kowalski said as we were transported out of the zoo.

1:30 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

Imperial Dalek Flagship

We found ourselves in a chamber with the empty shell of the previous dalek emperor. "Um…where's the corpse of the last Dalek emperor?" Kowalski asked. " ** _The Corpse was recycled_** ," Dalek-Sec replied, " ** _Each cell was cloned into a new Dalek…The God of All Daleks lives thru them!"_** "How many Dalek are we talking about," I said. "Thousands," Dalek-Sec replied. "Oh…that's bad," Kowalski said. "What is your sick and twisted plan for Earth Emperor Dalek," I said. " ** _You will obey your Dalek masters!"_** "why would we obey the daleks," I said. "Um…where's Private," Kowalski said.

" ** _He has received new…employment,"_** Davros said. "What?" I said. " ** _Let's just say we changed his mind about not obeying the daleks."_** "What does that mean?" I said. " _test completed…the process has been perfected!"_ an Eternal Dalek said. "What are you talking about," I said, "What have you done with Private!" A strange black and white Dalek entered, " ** _Private is no more now only Pure Dalek remains."_** "What does that mean," Kowalski said, "Where's Private! What Process!" ** _"_** ** _The Dalekfication Process,"_** Dalek-Sec replied motioning with his eyestalk toward the black and white Dalek. I turn to the black and white Dalek, "Private if your still in there…" " ** _Private is no more,"_** the Black and white Dalek replied, " ** _I am a Dalek!"_** "Change him back right now!" Kowalski said. "Yeah!" Rico said. " ** _The process can not be reversed,"_** a Scientist Dalek replied, " ** _And soon you will experience the glory of the Dalek empire! You will know the true power of the Daleks!"_**

"No," I said. " ** _The Process is not voluntary! It is mandatory!"_** " ** _You will step into the Dalekfication chamber or you will be exterminated!"_** "You can't possible convert the entire planet one at a time," Kowalski said. " ** _You will provide the template of the process!"_** another scientist Dalek replied, " ** _The data from you conversions will be uploaded into the dalekfication ray in orbit around earth!"_** " ** _And the entire population of the world no matter the species will join the Dalek race in one swoop!"_** Davros added, " ** _and then you and the rest of the lifeforms of earth will become part of the dalek war machine."_** " ** _You will join just in wreaking havoc on the universe!"_** "What if we fight our way back to earth," I said. " ** _Then we will keep recapturing you for as long as it takes…"_** " ** _NO matter what you do or where you go you will submit to the process and you will become part of the supreme race,"_** Dalek-Sec replied ominously.

" ** _Why you wait for you conversion we will have you stand witness as Private destroys the zoo,"_** Dalek-Sec said. Kowalski tooked his dalek-slayer but watched in horror as the dalek that was once Private destroyed it. " ** _Dalek-Private will get the penguins into the chamber!"_** Dalek-Jast replied. We put our flipper behind our backs and let the victorious Daleks forced us into the chamber. As we were lead toward the dark and ominous machine Kowalski carefully showed me the space-time teleport and winked. " ** _The process will begin in twenty rels!"_** the Dalek operating the machine said as we entered the chamber. The door closed behind us and the Daleks started to countdown. Kowalski pulled out the space time teleport out of rico's stomach and hit the teleport button.

(end of Chapter One) ****


	3. Chapter Two: Daleks vs Cybermen rematch

2:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

Penguin HQ

(Skipper's POV)

"Ah ha! I knew the Penguinfication gun was in here somewhere!" Kowalski said. "What good would that do," I said. "If I can set it correctly I might be able to penguin-ize Dalekfied Private." "therefore undoing the process," I said. "Now we just need to get Dalek-private separated from the rest of the daleks," Kowalski said, "without getting captured by the Daleks…" "I have a brilliant idea," I said. "Does it start with C and rhyme with ybermen," Kowalski said. "Yet's find some Cybermen!" I said. "Oh great," Kowalski said, "IF we get upgraded…"

Secret Cybermen Base

We found the base easily, you could hear "The Cybermen" for miles (if you actually have this song in your music collection…play it now) The Three of us entered the Cyber-base holding up white flags, "Hey Cybermen over here!" I shouted, "we just came over to give you an early Christmas present!" " **Do you surrender,"** the cybermen replied without emotion. "We surrender…" Kowalski said. "And we have a brilliant idea," I said. " **What is that?"** the cyber-leader said. "Wake up the Cyber- tyrannosaurs Rex," I said, "Who wants to delete some Daleks?" " **Processing query…"** the cyber-planner said, " **Please hold…"** " **Please hold,"** The cyber-planner contiuned. " **please excuse this inconvenience…we will return to normal upgrade services momentarily." "** Great," I said, "we have all night…" " **Processing query…Processing Query…"** The Cyber-planner said, " **Processing complete…The Daleks will be DELETED!" "** Um…good."

Central Park Zoo

"Now where is the Daleks," I said. An taskforce of dalek arrived Dalek-Private at the lead. "You better watch your backs Daleks!" I said. " ** _What do you possible have that can stop us?"_** the Supreme Dalek said. "Surprise," I said. " **Delete! Delete! Delete! The Daleks will be Deleted!"** " ** _Exterminate the Cyber-men! Exterminate!"_** Dalek-Private said. The Daleks and Cybermen were quickly locked in battle. " ** _Exterminate!"_** **"** **Delete!" "** ** _exterminate!" "_** **Delete!"** **"** ** _exterminate!" "_** **Delete!"** We quietly left the scene of the battle but Dalek-Private was on our tails, " ** _You will be exterminated!"_** "You have to catch us!" I shouted as we ran.

Kowalski had the penguinfication gun disgused as the anti-grav gun and had it at the ready. We found ourselves trapped between a wall and Dalek-Private. " ** _The cybermen will fall to the might of the Daleks!"_** the supreme dalek shouted in the distance. " **Delete! Delete! Delete!" "** ** _Alert! Alert! We are being deleted!"_** " ** _Failure is not in dalek nature! Exterminate them! Exterminate the Cyber-men!"_** And then we heard the deathscreams of countless daleks. " ** _Alert the Cyber-men have brought reinforcements!" "Alert high command we need reinforcements!"_** " **delete! Delete! Delete!"** We could hear the weapons of the daleks and cybermen firing off.

" ** _You have no escape!"_** Dalek-Private said. Kowalski raised the penguinfication gun, "you're being think differently in a few moments!" " ** _Exterminate!"_** The Dalek fired and we all ducked. "Kowalski now!" I said. Kowalski fired the penguinfication gun and the black and white dalek disappeared in a blinding flash of light. The light caused us to cover our eyes…when the flash faded the dalek was replaced by Private. "Um…what just happened?" Private asked. "Nothing," I said. Kowalski glared at me. "Fine," I said, "There is no way to put this lightly…" "But you were a Dalek for the last hour and 30 minutes," Kowalski said. "What?" Private said. " ** _The Cyber-men have been exterminated! The Penguins must be found!" "Ready the moble Dalekfication unit!"_** The supreme said. " ** _Alert Private's dalekfication has been reversed!" "Impossible! He must be dalekfied again!"_**

" ** _I obey!"_** **"** their going to turn us into daleks!" Private said. "Not on my watch!" I said. " ** _Seek! Locate! Exterminate!"_** "move! Move!" I said. " ** _Seek! Locate! Exterminate!"_** " ** _The penguins are escaping!"_** " ** _Then pursue them!"_** "their going to capture us!" Private said. "what could they possible have that can stop us escaping?" I asked. " ** _Deploy the 50 foot Dalek!"_** Private, Rico, and Private glared at me, "Oh…that," I said as we ran out of the zoo.

(end of chapter Two)


	4. Chapter Three: Attack of the Giant Dalek

3:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

Outside the zoo, central park

(Kowalski's POV)

We barely made it past the gate when the 50 foot Dalek appeared in Central Park proper. "Oh come on now!" I said. "Keep it together Kowalski!" Skipper said. "That is the biggest Dalek I've ever seen…well second biggest," I said. "I'm glad they didn't send that 100 foot one* after us," Skipper said (*read A Very October December: Terror of the Daleks) "What do we do?" Private asked. "I don't think the Dalek-slayer would do much damage to that," I said. "then we just have to keeping firing the dalek-slayer and the dalek-busters until it does that damage," Skipper replied.

 ** _"_** ** _Exterminate!"_** the giant Dalek said knocking us all to the ground. **_"_** ** _You can not escape the Daleks!"_** it boomed. "Kowalski!" Skipper shouted as we got back up, "Fire at Will!" I set the Dalek-slayer to it's highest setting and fired at the eyestalk of the 50 foot dalek. " ** _My vision is not impared!"_** it replied knocking us to the ground again and shattering the windows of the nearby buildings. I stood up and keep firing the dalek-slayer at the dalek as I slowly moved in. Skipper, Rico, and Private bolted up and charged at the dalek while firing the dalek-busters. The giant dalek aimed it's gun and fired at the street in front of us…the blast formed a crater and blasted us towards the Zoo gate. We landed on the pavement inside the zoo gate. We quickly got back up, "Charge!" Skipper said. **_"_** ** _This battle is pointless…you can not defeat me!"_** It replied knocking us back to the ground.

"This getting knocked to the ground everytime it talks is getting annoying!" Skipper shouted. "working on it," I said pulling a wrench on the Dalek-Slayer, "I just need to adjust some settings…" "No time," Skipper said resuming fire. Private and Rico joined in while I contiuned to fiddle with the Dalek-Slayer. "Almost done," I said. **_"_** ** _Your puny weapons are useless…you will be exterminated!"_** The Daleks pulled up the Mobile Dalekfication Unit behind us as we got back up for the fifth time. **_"_** ** _Welcome to the Dalek Race! Your Dalekfication will be swift!"_** the giant dalek said knocking us over (again) and pushed some of the other Daleks and the Dalekfication Unit back a few feet.

"Done," I said aiming the Dalek-slayer at the 50 foot Dalek. **_"_** ** _The Dalek-Slayer is uneffective on me!"_** "Well it was uneffective on you," I shouted, "until now!" " ** _Explain!_** " the supreme demanded. I fired at the giant dalek and it was destroyed in an epic explosion that knocked several daleks over. " ** _Assist! Assist!"_** one of the daleks said, " ** _I am unable to move!" "Alert! Alert! I have lost all maneuverability!_** " **_"_** ** _This Unit is no longer operational!"_** I walked up to the Supreme Dalek which was struggling to get back in vertical position. " ** _You will all be Exterminated!"_** The Supreme Dalek said. "What's the matter stuck on your side?" I said, "Stuck like a turtle on it's back?" " ** _Stay back! Stay back!"_** the supreme shouted. "What can you possibly do when your stuck on your side?"

" ** _Deploy the Colossal Special Weapons Dalek!"_** a Strategist replied. "Colossal Special Weapons Dalek?" I said. "With your powered up Dalek-Slayer it shouldn't be a problem," Skipper said. "Your getting cocky again," I muttered. "Their's nothing wrong with a little pride. What's the worst that could happen…wait…don't answer that," Skipper said. The Colossal Special Weapons Dalek descended from the sky and was as tall as World Trade One. "We are completely utterly burnt toast," Private said. "Skipper," I said, "based on the power of gun of the normal sized Special Weapons…and if we multiply it by the size of the gun on that Colossal Special Weapons…It's Firepower is five hundred times more powerful!" "In terms we can understand?" Skipper said. "Enough to wipe us and the entire zoo off the face of the earth." "But that would destroy all the daleks as well," Skipper said. " ** _We will sacrifice ourselves to rid ourselves of you!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _This will be our_** ** _ultimate_** **_victory!_** ** _"_** the colossal Special Weapons Dalek announced knocking everyone in the zoo to the ground. Several Cars, Trucks, City Buses, motocycles trashcans, fire hydrants, mailboxes, bicyclists, bus stops, signs, traffic lights, people, dogs, ect were knocked aside like toys. Even a heavy duty armoured money truck was knocked over. The people on the sidewalk were running and ducking to avoid glass shards and pieces of buildings that were starting to fall to the ground. A small passenger jet was knocked out of the sky and exploded as it crashed into a office building. Sirens filled the air as first responders arrived amid the burning pieces of metal and burnt out cars. **_"_** ** _Surrender or your city will suffer!_** ** _"_** the colossal Special Weapons replied. This sent firetrucks, police vehicles, and ambalances flying and across town the hastely replaced Christmas tree fell over and the ice staking rink cracked. An Airbus A280 and several police helicopters fell out of the sky and exploded as they hit the ground. "Stop this!" Skipper said as the famous Central Park Bridge collapsed. The Supreme had managed to get off it's side and turned to the Colossal Special Weapons Dalek, " ** _Maxiumim Extermination!"_**

A squadron of jets appeared and fired a barrage of missiles at the dalek. They exploded harmlessly on the dalek's shields as a stealth bomber tried bombing the dalek. Apache helicopters arrived and deployed their missiles. The Colossal Special Weapons Dalek raised it long massive gun and fired but the pilots of the aircraft expertly move away from the blast. One of the Jets flew over where we could see it and showed us the UNIT insignia on the top of one of it's wings. Tilt-rotors with UNIT insignia arrived escorting a massive black stealth bomber with a distinctive "D-1" on it's wings. "The Dalek-Killer!" I said.

" ** _UNIT forces will be exterminated…plus I hate UNIT._** ** _"_** "I'm not surprise you hate everything else too!" Skipper replied. Every Dalek in the Zoo elevated and started to attack UNIT's aircraft. The Dalek Fleet arrived as the sky filled with Jets and Helicopters of all descriptions. The Sky was filled with explosions, cries of exterminate, and fast flying aircraft. Rico hacked up a Boombox and it blared "Danger Zone" out of it's speakers. " ** _Exterminate UNIT! Exterminate!"_** The Valiant appeared in all it's glory guns ablazing. " ** _Destroy the Valiant! Exterminate UNIT!"_** The Colossal Special Weapons Dalek fired rapidly sending Flaming Jets crashing to the ground. And then everything seemed to stop as the U.S. Army arrived with Tanks and other heavy duty military vehicles. The Dalek-Killer flew overhead and destroyed the Colossal Special Weapons Dalek while it was charging up it's gun to it's full power. The combined firepower of UNIT and the army destroyed the Dalek fleet. The Daleks just stood in place in what could best be described as utter shock (or as close to shock as a dalek could get).

(end of Chapter Three)


	5. Chapter Four: Flight of the Daleks

4:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

Central Park

(Skipper's POV)

"Well that failed completely for you daleks," I said as UNIT and the U.S. Army left in triumph. " ** _Not yet,"_** The Supreme said, " ** _The Mobile Dalekfication Unit is still active!"_** "Completely forgot about that," Kowalski muttered. The Mobile Dalekfication Unit was moved into position and powered up. The ray was aimed directly at us it's barrel pointed downward. Private and Rico tried blasting it with their dalek-busters but the device seemed to absorb the energy. "Kowalski!" I said, "Fire!" Kowalski fired the Dalek-slayer at the device, " ** _You can not penetrate the Dalekfication Unit's forcefield!"_**

The Force-field resisted the energy from the Dalek-slayer at first but the it started to fail! " ** _Alert! Force-field failing!"_** " ** _Exterminate Kowalski! Exterminate Him!"_** All the Daleks transmatted out of the Zoo then reappeared behind us. "Kowalski! Keep up the barrage!" I said, "we'll cover you!" Private, Rico, and I charged the Daleks guns blazing, " ** _Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"_** " ** _They must not be allowed to foil our plan! The Dalekfication Unit must survive!"_** " ** _Exterminate them! Exterminate them all!"_** We slowed the dalek down long enough for the force-field to fail. The Mobile Dalekfication Unit Exploded releashing a shockwave that knocked us and the Daleks across the city. The shockwave also caused destruction and chaos across the city as vehicals were flipped over, buildings were damaged, looting began, and people were running around in a panic.

We landed on the street and the Daleks that survived being flung across the city surrounded us. The Battered Supreme Dalek approached and aimed it's gun only to get crushed by a semi-truck that had been knocked into the air. The result of the death of the supreme was instant, " ** _The Supreme Dalek is Dead! The plan has failed."_** " ** _WE have failed! WE have failed! The emperor will order our extermination!"_** " ** _Correct!"_** the voice of the emperor boomed from the imperial ship as it arrived overhead. " ** _Failure will not be tolerated! Failures must be exterminated!"_** "He doesn't sound happy with you," I said. " ** _The failures will be teleported on board and prepare for extermination!"_** The Daleks that had us surrounded were teleported on board by a tractor beam! " ** _This plan may have failed!"_** emperor Dalek-Sec stated, " ** _But the daleks will return when the Third World War is at it's height!"_**

The Imperial Ship left leaving us to ponder the emperor's word. "That's just what blowhole predicted when he started WWIII," Kowalski said. "We deal with them when the time comes," I said, "They couldn't even defeat us during those twelve days*!" (*read the Twelve Days of Daleks series) "Let's not get cocky," Kowalski said, "and I have a feeling that this adventure is just starting." Blowhole appeared from behind us and said, "Exactly foolish Pen-gu-wins!" "Blowhole!?" I said. "What is HE doing here?" Private asked. "I thought him starting WWIII was enough…" Kowalski said. "That dealt with my revenge against the humans…but not my revenge against you," Blowhole replied.

"Whatever you got planned…We're going to stop you Blowhole!" I said. "Well…That depends," Blowhole said. "On what?" I said. "What I have in store…" "What could you possibly do that's worst then what the daleks had planned?" "Well good thing the daleks come here….they already did half of the chaos and destruction." "Half?" Kowalski said. "It doesn't matter in a few hours everyone will be sleeping with the fishes." "What sick and twisted plan have you come up with this time?" Skipper asked. "Oh…you going to wish that you never asked that," Blowhole replied.

(End of Chapter four)


	6. Chapter Five: Dr Blowhole once again

5:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

In front of the empire state building

(Kowalski's POV)

"Oh…you going to wish you never asked that," Blowhole replied. By now we realized we had landed in front of the empire state building. "Why?" I said. "I really don't think you want to know," Skipper replied. "Ka-boom?" "Rico I don't even know if it's something we can blow up!" Skipper said. "No my plan is simple," Blowhole said, "I'm going to flood the entire city…" "And then what?" I said, "freeze it?" "What is this The Day After Tommorrow?" Blowhole said. "Yes why would Blowhole want to freeze New York after he floods it?" Skipper said. "No and then I will summon a beast that will destroy the city…"

"What beast…" I said. "Well that's the surprise," Blowhole said. "Well," Skipper said, "we're going to stop you!" "Must you always be so cocky," Blowhole replied. "Why must you always have a revenge plan?" "I'm a bad guy…that's what I do!" "Okay moving on," I said. "Oh…right," Skipper said, "Your going down Blowhole!" "No you are the ones that are going down!" "Yeah…do your worst!" Skipper said. "I already have," Blowhole said as a giant wave appeared over the skyline. "that's not fair!" I said. "Into the empire state building!" Skipper said, "the observation deck!" We rushed into the building and got in the elevator. Rico pushed the button for the observation deck but just before the doors closed a flood of water rushed thru the front doors into the building. Rico frantically pushed the door closed button and luckly right before the water rushed at us the doors closed and the elevator ascended.

A short elevator ride later and we arrived on the observation deck. We went up to the windows and looked down to see the city streets below flooded. "It's up to the 50th floor!" Kowalski said, "and most of the smaller building are underwater!" And then a massive cargo freighter appeared scraping against several building before stopping. "Welcome to the Waters of New York Pen-gu-wins!" Blowhole announced as the water rose again shallowing all but the tallest buildings. "This madness ends now Blowhole!" I shouted with a megaphone. "I'm sorry but it's too late to end this madness Pen-gu-wins…Do not try looking for this ship!" With that the Cargo ship started to move forward slowly. "Skipper…I can see the statue of liberty!" Private said. "And?" "Only the top of the torch is visible over the water!" Private said. "That Manic!" Skipper shouted, "he finally did it! He finally really did it!"

"What do we do now?" Private asked. "WE find that ship!" Skipper shouted. The Super-plane appeared overhead and we climbed up out of the observation deck to get to the roof. We climbed up the monkey chain and into the plane. Skipper turns to the pilot, "Follow that boat!" Skipper shouted pointing the cargo ship that was starting to gain speed. I launched a tracking device on top of the ship's bridge before it slipped away. "Do we have a comfirmation of that tracking tag!" Skipper said. The Pilot looked at the gps I just installed and nodded. "Full speed ahead!" Skipper replied. "Blowhole's heading to Battery Park!" I said, "well technically the point on the surface above battery park." "I wish North Wind let us keep Dave's sub," Private said. "We have a cargo ship to find!" Skipper announced. "There it is!" Private said. "Welcome to Battery park Pen-gu-wins…" Blowhole said. "Clear a landing spot!" Skipper said. Their was a helipad with a helicopter that was painted blue. We blasted the helicopter off the pad and the Super-plane landed in it's place.

'That was expensive!" Blowhole shouted as he move across the deck towards us. "Get ready boys!" Skipper shouted. "Lobsters… Attaaack!" The lobsters charged us from all sides as something slammed into the side of the ship causing it to get moved aside. "What was that!" Blowhole shouted as we were all knocked to the deck. "Something big," I said pointing to the Massive battleship that appeared. "It is I…THE RED SQUIRREL!" "but…but he was sent to the moon," Skipper said. "We could work together!" Blowhole shouted. "The Waters of New York aren't big enough for the two of us," The Red Squirrel said, "So Do svidanya!" "Your not going anywhere!" Skipper shouted. "Who said anything about leaving?" Red shouted as one of the massive sets of guns were aimed at Blowhole's Cargo Ship. "Asta la vista Penguins," Red replied.

(end of Chapter Five)


	7. Chapter Six: the waters of new york

6:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

Battery Park

(Skipper's POV)

"Okay Red Squirrel let's not get hasty," Skipper said. "I have waited a long time to do this," The Red Squirrel said, "Let's just say I wanted to do something like this for Fifty Years!" "thought you waited fifty years to fire a toxic missile that would create super-sized acorns that would destroy all other plant life?" "And then fifty years of my life went Kaput!" The Red Squirrel replied. "Does this have something to do with WWIII," Blowhole replied. "What?" The Red Squirrel said, "what are you talking about?" "Have you been living under a rock!" Blowhole said. "I just got back from the moon last night!" The Red Squirrel replied, "I didn't have time to catch up on recent history!"

"Blowhole fired a Nuke at St. Petersburg and Russia blames America…Now America and the allies are at War with Russia, China, and North Korea." "Blowhole I will destroy you and the penguins in the name of mother Russia!" The Red Squirrel shouted. "He's Russian," Kowalski said, "Red squirrels are native to Russia and Asia." "You don't say," I replied, "Did you not know he was russian this entire time!" "Um…yes," Kowalski replied. "He has a russian accent, hates american penguin commandos, and had a secret base in the Kremlin!" I said, "how could you have not known!" "I didn't want to sterotype!" Kowalski said. "I find it insulting that you don't know that I'm Russian!" The Red Squirrel, "So I have a surprise." "The pain cannon?" Kowalski said. "Yes the one I had…Stolen back from Blowhole!"

"Red One I thought you locked the vault!" Blowhole shouted. "Um…I told that I can't lock the vault…No thumbs!" he replied snapping his claws. "I know I should have hired minions with thumbs," Blowhole said. "Okay my underlings!" The Red Squirrel replied, "Yes I finally got underlings…Attack!" "Wait you get a gun all ready to shoot us and you send your minions after us?" Parker said. "Battle stations!" Red one replied. "Where did he get a battleship anyway?" Kowalski said. "Found this fully functionally one at a surplus store," Red One said. "There no surplus store that sells Battleships!" "Not the ones you shop at," Blowhole replied.

"Where?" Kowalski said. "Where the Bad guys get all the good stuff!" Blowhole and The Red Squirrel said in unison. "Oh makes sense…wait…Where is this bad guy Surplus store," Kowalski said, "I want some of the good stuff!" "Bad guys only," Blowhole replied. "Always gets the good stuff," Kowalski muttered. "Just invent some good stuff," I said. "I have some brilliant ideas for now inventions…that won't blow up in our faces!" "Wait I take that back! I take that back!" I shouted. "Too bad my lab is…UNDERWATER!" Kowalski said staring at Blowhole. The Battleship fired but it's guns all exploded. "So much for fully functioning!" Kowalski said. The Red Squirrel turned to his underlings, "You let me put a russian flag on this piece of junk!" he shouted, "this doesn't deserve to fly the flag of my homecountry!"

"You more pressing matters then your National pride issues," Blowhole replied. "Like what?" The Red Squirrel said, "Me boarding you puny Cargo ship!" "Well you didn't have to bring you useless malfunctioning battleship over here." "This is the greatest military vessal in the history of the world!" "One of those Destroyers would sail circles around that thing," Blowhole replied. "You don't have a destroyer do you?" I said. "No," blowhole said, "but it's on my Christmas list." "Not that your on the nice list," I muttered. "No…I not even on the naughty list!" Blowhole said, "I'm on the do not visit list!" "Their a do not visit list?" Private said. "at least it's a step up from The Absolutely Do Not Under Any Circumstances Visit this House list." "that's a list," I said. "It was created especially for me," Blowhole replied.

"I'm going to put your name on a tombstone!" The Red Squirrel replied. "How can you do that from a waterly grave?" Blowhole replied. "We're going to defeat you Blowhole," I said. "Not from a waterly grave of your own your not Pen-gu-wins?" "What does that even mean?" I asked. "Red one Summon the Kraken!' Blowhole said. "What?" Red one said, "That's not in the action plan…you saying unleash the kraken is on the action plan but their no mention of you saying summon the kraken." "Curse you technicality!" Blowhole replied. "What do you just say," I said. "Curse you technicality?" "No before that," I said. Blowhole just smiled as the four of us plus The Red Squirrel looked on in concern. "UNLEASH THE KRAKEN!" Blowhole shouted. "Right away doc," Red one said. "Dude," another lobster said, "way to ruin a moment." "Just unleash it already," Blowhole replied.

(end of chapter Six)


	8. Chapter Seven: unleashing the kraken

7:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

Flooded New York

(Skipper's POV)

A mass of tentacles surrounded the Red Squirrel ship and had it in their grasp. "The Kraken," Kowalski said, "that shouldn't be possible!" "Oh…I just took a gaint squid and mutated it to the desired size," Blowhole replied. "Really?" Kowalski said. "No not really," Blowhole replied," if I have a plan that involves a kraken…I'm going to find an actual Kraken!" "Where on earth do you get an actual kraken?" I asked. "From the pet store," Kowalski replied sarcastically. "If I wanted sarcasm I would have done it my self. "From the bottom of the ocean captain obvious," Blowhole said in a tone that suggested that he thought we were idiots.

"Stop this at once," The Red Squirrel shouted, "Call off your pet sea monster!" "sorry once I send the Kraken after a target there's nothing I can do," Blowhole replied, "also Yelling and screaming doesn't help much!" The Kraken grabbed several of The Red Squirrel's newly hired underlings with it's tentacles. "I'm glad I decided not to work for him," Parker replied. "Don't move pen-gu-wins," Blowhole said, "I'm going to launch you over there in a moment!" "And steal our Super-plane," I said. "After dealing with Kowalski's EODS," Blowhole said, "I'll just destroy it after you get eaten." "EODS?" I said turning to Kowalski. Private and Rico slide away whistling leaving Kowalski along to face me, "Um…that's the Enemy Operation Displacement system," Kowalski said, "In case of enemy operation of the super-plane it…" "Self-destructs?" Skipper said. "No!" Kowalski and Blowhole shouted in unision. "Why are you on his side about THIS?" Skipper asked. "Well Science is well…" "…It's sort of a weird alliance," blowhole added.

"so if it doesn't self-destruct…" I said. "it activates the warp-drive at a unexpected time, teleports the enemies that were controlling it a random location, then sets the autopilot to fly the Super-plane back to it's home location and lands it," Kowalski explained. "A complex system…even for you," I muttered. "Help me!" The Red Squirrel said as the Kraken grabbed him with one of it's tentacles. "Load up the Super-plane!" I shouted. "Skipper you not literally going to rescue Penguin enemy Number one!" Kowalski said. "No one deserves to die like that," I said pointing to the Kraken. "Well then get moving!" Rockgut shouted. "What!? But you have the most reason to let him get eaten!" "Like Skipper said," Rockgut replied, "noone not even my worst enemy deserves to die like that!" "Well stop standing their and Help me!" The Red Squirrel replied. Blowhole Blew up the Super-plane before we could move sending chimps flying into the water. "What have you done," I said turning to Blowhole. "Baiting the Waters," Blowhole replied as he teleported away with his minions.

"When did he have a teleport?" Kowalski asked. Blowhole teleported back on board, "I reversed engineered you Space-Time Teleport," he replied. "What!" Kowalski said. "Bye," blowhole said as he teleported away again. "Great now we're all monster bait," Private muttered. "Not on my watch," I said as all the chimps got back on the ship. "What now!" Kowalski said. "We signal the backup Super-plane!" I said. "The backup super-plane?" Kowalski said. The Backup Super-plane arrived and started to fire on the Kraken causing it to drop the squirrel and his underlings. The barrage distracted the beast long enough for Red's battleship to retreat. "We should probably capture him later," I said. "Another time," The Red Squirrel announced over blowhole's intercom, "So dos sylvania!" "I hate it when he says that," Kowalski muttered. "Catch you later you dandy dumplings," Rockgut said pulling out a spy phone, "I have a battleship to track."

Kowalski took out his smart phone and looked at Rockgut, "do you mind?" he said. "Not at all," Rockgut said as Kowalski plugged his smart phone in. "Now just a little careful hacking and now the American navy will do half the work for us!" "How?" I asked. "Name myself as a anonymous source and make them believe it's a damaged Russian warship with sensitive American intel on it's computers. "is there?" I asked. "I hacked into The Red Squirrels computers on board and found a lot of classified government files." "How did you know they were classified," Rockgut said. Without missing a bet, "Because all the files were in a folder with U.S. intel on it and the files were all marked Classified- Property of the USA or Top secret-do not open" Kowalski said.

"I just gave the Navy a destroy on sight order," Kowalski said. "How?" I asked. "I used the UNIT credentials Kate Steward gave us back in the Second DreamWorks War," Kowalski replied. "She gave us UNIT credentials?" I said. "I am now hacking the navy," Kowalski as he disconnect his smart phone from rockguts spyphone. "They have sent a fleet after the Red Squirrel," Kowalski announced. Rockgut got on board one of the lifeboards and sailed away, "Okay," I said as he got further away, "we have a city to rise from the ocean." And then Blowhole voice appeared on the speakers, "You better hurry Pen-gu-wins or your city will go the way of atlantis…followed by the rest of New England!" "What?" Private said. "And then I shall rule over it!" Blowhole replied. "Where is he," I said. "Perhaps you are wondering where I am," Blowhole said, "World Trade One the 1,766th floor…you do not want to miss the show!"

(end of Chapter Seven)


	9. Chapter Eight: Rise of New York

8:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

Freedom Tower or World Trade One

1,766th floor

(Kowalski's POV)

The Super-plane crashed thru the top window of the new World Trade Center and landed without blowing up and slid to a stop getting damaged beyond repair in the process. We found the top level ransacked and set up as Blowhole's base. "Ah so you have arrived to see New York become the Next Atlantis!" Blowhole replied, "It think people will start calling it New Atlantis!" "Stop this Blowhole," Skipper said. "Yeah you have no idea how nature will react to all this meddling!" Kowalski said. "I have an idea," Blowhole said, "New York is affront to nature so there for I'm doing nature a favor." "You must stop this Blowhole," Kowalski said, "You flood may go out of control!" "I have predictions and models," Blowhole said, "That show my device will only flood the eastern seaboard and most east coast cities…Washington DC will be spared as well as the rest of the nation! I And Will then rule over the underwater portion."

"Well according to the national weather service!" I said, "whom I sent your models too…The entire western hemisphere would be underwater!" "You sent my weather models to the national weather service!" Blowhole shouted. "I didn't use your name," Kowalski said, "or mine." "And let me guess it's all over the weather channel," blowhole said. "No I told them that I sent them their for research purposes," I said, "to see what would happen if that model was actually happening." "So they took that data and did calucations for you," Blowhole said. "Yes," I said. "Well if that is the actually results," Blowhole said, "then it looks like the area I get to rule is larger!" "That figures," Skipper muttered.

"Aren't you even a little curious how I am able to flood all of this land?" Blowhole said. "How?" I said. "With a little project we like to call…" "ENDLESS OCEAN!" "Oh that plan again," Kowalski said. "I adjusted the ray to just raise the level of an existing body of water," blowhole said pointing to the water about 800 floors down, "Like that one!" Thru the window the super-plane just broke thru the ray was aimed at the water and fired. "No!" Skipper shouted as the water rose until it was level with the 1,766th floor. "Now my waterly dominion has arrived.

Blowhole's Lobster minions appeared and Blowhole Cargo Ship reappeared. "Stop this now," I said. "the humans are alive for now" Blowhole said, "while the sea dwelling creatures have just moved in." "Slight probably with that," Kowalski said, "You put the reverse button right where we can get to it." Before Blowhole was able to shout Attaaaack Private and hit the reverse button. "Who put a reverse button on there in that location without my approval!" Blowhole shouted. Red one pointed to the lobster next to him. A gaint mutant bunny landed on top of him, "I thought you got rid of that?" Kowalski said. "No," Blowhole said as the ray fired. The Water then receded 1,766 feet returning to sealevel leaving the City of New York high and well…not dry. A dead Kraken was stuck on top of the roof of one of the shorter buildings. Every building in the skyline was wet and was dripping water. And all the well down at street level were a bunch of unhappy waterlogged citizens. And a gaint dead Kraken didn't help matters much. "Nooo!" Blowhole shouted. "Yes!' I said. Skipper looked at me funny, "Okay so now what?"

(End of Chapter eight)


	10. Chapter Nine: Farewell Blowhole

9:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

World Trade One, floor 1,766

(Skipper's POV)

"Okay so now what?" I asked. "um…mock blowhole," Kowalski said. "So you brilliant plan failed," I said, "bravo! Bravo!" "This is not the end Pen-gu-wins," Blowhole said, "no matter how many victories you have today…there is still a world war going on!" "We know," I said, "and besides unless the city is threatened it's a human problem not our jursidication…unless it's a human problem caused by you." "You may have this victory," Blowhole said, "but one day…one day soon… I will finally have my revenge on you Pen-gu-wins!" "Highly doubt it," Kowalski said.

"I utterly defeated you before…I might do it again," blowhole replied. "Oh…good point," Kowalski said. "By the way how are you going to fly off with you super-plane…if it's stuck IN A BUILDING!" "Didn't think of that," Kowalski said. "Who's idea was it to fly into the building instead of landing on top of it!" I shouted. The pilot pointed to mason, "Don't look at me I'm only the translator!" Mason shouted, "It was phil's idea!" "It doesn't matter who's idea it was," I said turning to phil, "okay smart-guy do you have any ideas how to fly the super-plane out of here!" Phil signed, "Phil you wash you mother with those hands!' Mason shouted. "Why…what did he say?" I asked. "Something horrible," Private said. "You can read sign language!" I said. "Um…yes I finished learning how to do it four months ago after a year or so or doing it in secret," Private said. "That would have been helpful to have known…um…a year or so ago private!" I replied.

"Anyway," I said, "moving on…figure it out and meet us back at the zoo!" "Tally-ho Chaps!" Mason replied. "Let's take the stairs," I said, "the elevators are probably water-logged and will take a few days to be up and running!" "The stairs are probably slippery," Kowalski muttered. "That's a risk we're going to have to take," I replied as I walked over to the stair-well. "How long does it take to reach the buttom of the World Trade Center?" Private asked. "You do not want to know," Kowalski replied. "Let's roll out!" I said.

833 flights of stairs later…

"We should have risked the elevator," I replied. "I tripped five times alreaaaaady!" Kowalski shouted as he tripped for the six time tumbling down the remining 833 flights of stairs. "After him," I said, "but move carefully the stairs are…slippppppery!" "Skipper!" Private shouted right before He and Rico slipped and tumbled down the stairs after us. "That's one way… toooooo….do it," Private shouted, "Oh…ow…ow…ow! Ouch!" "Wo-hoo hoo hoo!" Rico shouted. "Whoaaaaaaa!" I shouted. "I…ow…okay…ow…I'm …ow…a-okay…ow!"

several minutes of pain later…

We all landed in the lobby with a thud, "ow…" "I have a bruise!" Private said. "I think I have internal bleeding!" "I think I broke my spleen…" Kowalski said, "no my spleen's okay…And no injuries to the cranium…The Throbbing Cerebellum rises again!" "Oh…no," I muttered. "Stop being annoying!" Private shouted in his steel penguin voice. "What part of absolutely without question the end do you not understand!" I said. "That's debatable," Private replied. "Barf-bag!" Rico said. "I still think we agreed on wondertongue." "Barf-bag!" "Stop it with the super-hero stuff," I said, "that chapter of our lives is over!" "Fine," Kowalski said, "it's not like we anything else to fight today." "Save it Commander Kowalski," I said, "and yes I know of that alter-ego!" "Oh…" Kowalski said. "Strange the last time he had was in charge of the team that alter-ego didn't appear…" Private said. "I was fighting really hard not to become Commander Kowalski." And then an earsplitting ancient roar filled the air. "Chromeclaw?" Private said. "No something much bigger," I replied. A T-rex appeared and roared at us in a threatening manner, "The Tyrant Lizard King is back," Kowalski replied. "Yes," the familiar voice of Hans (the puffin) said, "It's time for yet another prehistoric invasion…"

(end of chapter nine)


	11. ten: Yet another Prehistoric Invasion

10:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

Outside World Trade One

(Kowalski's POV)

We were quickly surrounded by Raptors, pteradons, o-raptors, terror-birds, carnosaursus, allosaursus, t-rexes, Albertosaurus **,** Carcharodontosaurus, spinosaurus, stegosauruses, triceratops, pterodactyls, and a pack of… "Saber-toothed tigers?" Skipper asked. "Actually those are smilodons," I replied as a swarm of Dimorphodons surrounded us. "We stopped your prehistory invasions in the past Hans," I said, "and we can do it again!" "Dinosaurs Attack!" Hans shouted. The dinos charged as we ran the other way, "Kowalski dinosaur handling options!" Skipper said.

"Um what did we do the first time?" I said. "Um go around New York and Hoboken and get chased by prehistoric monsters?" Private said. "Yeah…that's the one," I said. "That is not a plan," Skipper said, "Rico!" "Oh yeah," Rico replied hacked up a tranqullizer gun. "Rico hand me the taser," Skipper replied. Rico hacked a game taser and handed it to Skipper. Rico then handed me a taser with a long handle. Skipper zapped the foot of a T-rex causing it to fall taking down two smaller T-rexes. I launched large arcs of electricity at several Dinosaurs knocking them out. Tranqullizer darts flew thru the air knocking out the pack of smilodons as unconscious pterasaurs fell to the ground. "No!" Hans said, "You think this is the the extent of my prehistoric army?"

"Um…Yeah," I said as I knocked out pack after pack of raptors. "You can't win hans," Skipper said. I put the Space-Time Teleport where Hans could see it. A Carcharodontosaurus charged only to get knocked out slamming to a stop at my feet. "End this invasion now!" Skipper shouted as more Dinosaurs were rendered unconscious. "I don't think so Skipper," Hans said with as much malice as possible. Hans fired his laser at Skipper blasting him across the street, "Skipper!" Private said. "If any of you move an inch toward him…You will join him in his pain!" Hans said his german accent slicing thru the air.

"Stop this Hans," Skipper said. Madness appeared in Hans' eyes as he said, "Now you shall watch them burn." A Dragon landed between us and Skipper, "Prehistoric Dragon," I said, "I thought those were fake." The Primitive looking Dragon seemed to understand my comment enough to be insulted and sent a barrage of Fire our way. "Duck!" I said. "This is inconvientant!" Private shouted. "Yeah!" Rico said. "Return Fire!" Skipper shouted, "Return Fire!" Rico disregarded the tranqullizer gun and hacked up his flamethrower. "That didn't work last time," Hans said, "and I don't see any Snow Queens racing to your rescue!" Rico launched a blast of fire at the Dragon and it's scales instantly started to char. The Dragon Screaming in agony as it was lit on fire. IN one last definitant action it lit several buildings on fire with it's burning body. Eventually the fire overcame the dragon and it dead and it's corpse had a horrible overcooked BBQ smell. All around it were the bodies of burnt dinosaurs that weren't able to regain consciousness in time to escape the smoke and the fire. The dead skin of the Dragon corpse fell off and turned to dust leaving extremely burnt bones behind. I lifted the space-time teleport and hit the return button sending all the Dinosaurs and assorted prehistoric beasts back to their proper times.

Frustratingly, Even though his army was gone hans had a smug grin forming on his beak. "What now Hans," Skipper said, "what other thing do you possibly have in store for us?" "You that those were the only dinosaurs I had?" Hans said. "All of the dinosaurs and other prehistoric beast were sent back to their proper times," I said, "except that dragon." "No…Not all of them," as a earsplitting roar filled the air. "What was that," Skipper said. "You know those rumors of a genetically modified hybird Dinosaur…" Hans said. "Um…no…but that does sound familiar," I said. "And it's right here!" Hans said pointed behind us.

We all turned to the direction Hans was pointing. "Um…I all I see is a slighty wet empty street," Skipper said. "I picking up movement," I said as the ground started to shake. "Um…10 meters," I said as a low menacing growl filled the air. The growl sounded very familiar almost like…no that's a work of science fiction. "6 meters, 5 meters, 4 meters, 3 meters," I said. "Rico let give this bogey a warm new york welcome," Skipper said. Rico hacked up his rocket launcher and laughed menacingly. "It's right on top of us!" I said as a nearby car was flung across the city. "My car!" a man shouted. "It's should be right in front of us!" I shouted. "Maybe it's a invisible ghost dino?" Private said. "Um…spectral reading is low," I said pulling out the spectral energy detector. "It's no ghost," Hans said, "it's your doom!" The street in front of us cracked and creased as if an enomorus weight was on top of it. And then the creature removed it's camouflage and revealed itself in all it's terrifying glory. We found a menacing white dinosaur with horns on the sides of it's face standing in front of us. It was a horror straight out of Jurassic World...

"What kind of dinosaur is that?" Skipper demanded. "That's no dinosaur," I replied, "that's our doom." "You can't stop it," Hans said, "Unless you have a Tamed Raptor, Old Angry T-rex, and mosasaurs." "We are are doomed," I said, "Nothing can stop it." "What exactly is the It we're talking about," Skipper said. "He's…" "She," Hans corrected. "She is a genetically modified Hybird who only instinct is to hunt down every living thing it encounters." "That doesn't Tell me what it is!" Skipper said. "The worst dinosaur…well the only dinosaur to have been designed," I replied. "Why won't you tell me it's name!" Skipper said. "That is the death of us all," I said, "That is the…Indomius Rex!"

(End of Chapter Ten)


	12. Chapter Eleven: Indomius headache

11:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"That is the death of us all," Kowalski said, "that is the…Indomius Rex!" "And it will destroy you," Hans said as he disappeared. "What so bad about that dinosaur," I said pointing at the white dinosaur. "She is more intelligence then you can imagine, she is stronger then you can fathom. She is clever and deadly. She kills for sport, she is fuelled by a need to take revenge on the humans for daring to keep her in captivity! She is a monster, a tyrant that must be killed!" "Kowalski can you dial back all the doomsday talk," I replied. "Well today might as well be doomsday," Kowalski said. "If she is as intelligence as you say then we can talk to her!" I said. "Are you mad man!" Kowalski said, "she'll tear you apart! Her aggression levels are inconceivible!"

"Quiet," I said, "Rico put that rocket launcher away!" Rico lowered the rocket launcher in disappointment as I approached the dinosaur. The Dinosaur's eyes were filled with an intense hatred that would make even make a dalek shudder. "We mean you no harm," I said, "Your revenge is on the humans…not us!" The Indomius growled threatenly moving aggressively as she edged closer. "Skipper get back! The Indomius will kill you!" Kowalski said. "If she is intelligence then we can reason with it!" I said. "You can't reason with it!" Kowalski said. "It only want revenge on the humans…it has nothing to do with us." And then the Indomius spoke her voice laced with hatred (we're penguins so we understand animal languages), "What do you know of my revenge flightless bird," she said. "It's on the humans," I said. "No it is against everything that never felt the pain of captivity!" "Oh…Skipper get away from it!" Kowalski shouted.

"Everything and everyone will feel my pain," the indomius replied with malice. "Run," Kowalski said. She glared at Kowalski, "I am a monster, a tyrant that must be killed? You know nothing…" "I don't like where this is going," I said. "The humans made me this way for their entertainment…Now they will all pay." "Kowalski options?" I said. "Um…we could…" "Die!" the indomius replied. "Oh I seems that the indomius is also slighty insane!" Kowalski said, "tactical retreat!" And then the super-plane arrived, "Deploy banana gun!" I shouted. The banana gun fired at the Indomius Rex as she roared in frustration. "Move! Move! Move!" I shouted. "I will destroy you puny birds…and your puny ape friends!"

"Double banana overdrive!" I shouted. "The Indomius is gaining!" Kowalski shouted. "You will all feel my teeth skin into your puny bodies!" "That dinosaur is going to drive me insane!" I shouted. "As I mentioned before…That's no dinosaur! That's a hybrid monster that was grown in a test tube before being inserted into an egg! And it can not be stopped!" "How was it defeated in Jurassic World?" I asked. "Um a T-rex, a raptor, and a mosasaurs," Kowalski said. "Do we have any of those?" I said. "UM…No, No, and No," Kowalski replied. "So we're doomed then?" Private asked. "Yup…we're doomed," Kowalski said. And then Rico, Private, and Kowalski started to run around the plane in a panic shouting about how we were "All going to die" "we're doomed" and "Every penguin for themselves." As they ran around I slapped each of them stopping their panic, "We are going to find a way to bet this monsters," I said, "and kill it."

"The Indomius is still on our tails!" Kowalski shouted. "We're 100 feet above it," I said, "unless it can jump all the way up here!" And then the Indomius grabbed the bottom of the super-plane in her jaws. "Mr. Kowalski," I said, "we're going to need a bigger plane!" "Ah-Ha," Kowalski said, "who's the only making movie references now!" The Indomius then slammed the plane to the ground, "Move! Move!" I shouted but the chimps were already way ahead of us. As we retreated I looked back to see the Indomius rip the plane apart with it's long arms. "We need a miracle to defeat that!" Kowalski shouted. "You don't have a T-Rex lying in wait do you?" I asked. "I sent every last one back in time!" Kowalski replied.

"So how on earth are we going to defeat the Indomius Rex!" Private shouted. "Keep you voice down," I said, "do you want it to find us!" "It could be right behind us!" Kowalski shouted. We all turned and the indomius wasn't behind us, "Huh…I must be getting paranoid," Kowalski said, "it doesn't help that we're dealing with a dinosaur that can…turn invisible!" "Kowalski could you do something with this DNA sample?" Private asked. "Let me see that," Kowalski said, "T-rex, Raptor, Carnosaurus, Classified, Classified, Classified…." "That's literally what the thing says," I said. "I stole this from Ingen," Kowalski said, "It probably has the genetics preloaded…so of course most of the genetics will be classified." Kowalski contiuned, "…Classified, cuddlefish, and Snake. Base Genome…Classified."

"That doesn't tell us anything," I said. "Wait…so careful hacking and…" Kowalski said, "Now based on this report by a certain Dr. Wu...The DNA makeup is comprised of…" "Don't leave us hanging!" "Black Mamba, T-Rex, Raptor, cuddlefish, tree frog, therizinosaurus, Spinosaurus, Giganotosarus, Carnotarus, Mosasaur, and…" "And?" I said. "End of report," Kowalski replied shutting down his smart phone. "So that sounds like a dangerous combination," I replied. I knew Kowalski was hiding something to spare Private from nightmares but I'll deal with Kowalski later. "So what do we do now?" Private said. "We look for an creature strong enough to defeat it," Kowalski said. "What short of a T-rex could possibly stop the indomius!"

And then a familiar electronic roar filled the air. "Electronic T-rex roar," Kowalski said, "that could only mean…" "The Cyber-Tyrannosaurus Rex," I replied. The Cyber-Tyrannosaurus Rex in all it's cybernetic glory appeared. " **The Daleks will be deleted!"** "Um…" Kowalski said, "you're a little late for that…" The Cyber-Tyrannosaurus Rex looked at us with the usual emotion-less cyber-man stare, " **Then you will be upgraded!"** "I don't think so," I said grabbing the cyber-gun from Rico and aimed it at the C-Rex. The C-rex unleashed a EMP roar that knocked out the street lights and the Cyber-gun. "Now we run," Kowalski said. We ran the C-rex right on our tails and somewhere else the Indomius Rex was slowly catching up with us…

(End of Chapter Eleven)


	13. Chapter Twelve: The Cyber-tyrannosaurus

12:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

"Where is the North Wind when you need them!" I shouted. "Less talking more running!" Skipper shouted. "The Cyber-tyrannosaurus Rex is right behind us!" Private shouted. "Then move man move!" Skipper replied. " **resistance is futile! You will be upgraded!"** the Cyber-tyrannosarus Rex said. "Go! Go! Go! Go!" Skipper shouted. " **Welcome to the New Cyberiad!"** "We refuse to be upgraded!" I shouted as the Cybermites started to crawl our way. " **Please Stand By You will be upgraded!"** "We refuse!" Skipper shouted. " **What Illogical reasoning is this? You must be upgraded…Upgrading is compulsory!"** "We will never be upgraded," I said. " **You are rouge elements….Rouge Elements will be deleted!"** The C-rex said as it recalled the cyber-mites. It then shot lasers out of it's eyes, "Very Godzilla of you," I muttered as we dodged the lasers. Rico fired his rocket launcher but it had no effect, " **You have taken Hostile action…Hostile Elements will be deleted! Delete! Delete! Delete!"**

"Skipper maybe having the Cyber-men fight the daleks earlier was a bad idea," I said. "Not now Kowalski," Skipper replied. " **Delete…Delete…Delete…"** I fired the EMP cannon at the C-Rex and it froze for a few moments. But then… " **Upgrade in Process…Maximium Deletion!"** Opened it mouth revealing a massive gun, "Ha the time ray?" Skipper said. "That's not the time ray," I replied. It fired and the entire street blew up and the smell of raw sewerage reached our nostrils and you could heard the swirling currents of raw sewer. You could also hear the yelling of the rats living down there. We looked down the massive hole in the street that cut off our escape. The Rat King had his fist up in the air, "You will pay for that Flightless Birds!" He then angrily stomped off with his fellow rodents deeping into the New York sewer system.

"Boys," Skipper said, "from now on let's not use the Sewer System unless we absolutely have to…I do not what to have to deal with the rats on a daily basic!" "Agreed," I replied. " **Delete! Delete! Delete!"** The C-rex boomed. It fired it's gun again at the ground if front of us creating another hole trapping us within the weapon's firing range. "Skipper," I said, "it needs time to recharge it's weapon…if I can time the EMP correctly…" "then you could destroy the C-Rex," Skipper added. It fired again at the sidewalk next to us creating another big hole that blocked our escape. The sound of the gun charging could now be heard. "Kowalski! Now!" I fired the EMP cannon at the C-rex's gun and it exploded. Sadly, the Cyber-Tyrannosaurus Rex's head did not blow up, " **Upgrade in process…Upgrade in Process…"**

"Quick while it's still updating…Retreat!" Skipper shouted. "Um…we have nowhere to go," Private said. "There's a few inchs we could cross…right their," I said, "pointing a small bit of sidewall that wasn't destroyed. We carefully edged are way across the ledge until me all made it to the other side. Sadly the C-rex was active again as was trying to destroy us by firing lasers out of it's cybernetic eyes. "Kowalski," Skipper shouted, "Use the space-time teleport!" I grabbed the space-time teleport from Rico and handed him the EMP Cannon. I hit the teleport and we teleported 5 miles from the C-rex's current location. Unfortantly we teleported right in front of the Indomius Rex. "Um...Kowalski?" Private said, "do you plan on ending up right in front of the indomius?" "Um...Run!" I shouted. "You can not escape me, my prey," She hissed, "I will never let you out of my sight! The last thing you will ever see is the inside of my mouth!"

"Retreat...again," Skipper shouted. We ran with the Indomius right on our tails, "Why delay the inevitable? Just slow down and let me eat you already!" "Not a chance," I said huffing. "Eventually you will tire and you will be devoured." "Don't listen to that thing," I shouted. "Thing?" the indomius growled, "I am the Indomius Rex and all will shudder before me!" "Penguins in here!" The Doctor shouted with Shades on his face. We rushed into the TARDIS as the Doctor closed the Doors right as the Indomius reached us. "Um...Doctor?" Private said, "where is clara these days?" "Clara? Clara Who?" The Doctor said. "Okay..." I said, "Moving on? How do we stop the Indomius?" "Let them fight," The Doctor replied. "Let who fight?" Skipper said. "The Indomius and The Cyber-Tyrannosaurus Rex...then when the Cyber-Tyrannosaurus destroy the Indomius..." "What If the Indomius beats the Cyber-Tyrannosaurus Rex?" "Same difference," The Doctor replied, "we defeat the victor..." "Are you insane?" I asked. "The Victor will be heavily damaged and weaken," The Doctor said, "then we strike." "Well the good News," I said lot at the TARDIS scanner, "The Cyber-Tyrannosaurus Rex has just seen the Indomius Rex..." The Doctor takes out a electic guiter and plays the opening chord of Beethoven's fifth. "What are you doing?" I asked. He turns to me, "the bootstrap paradox is a thing...you know what...google it!"

(End of chapter Twelve)


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Battle of the Rexes

1:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

From the safety of the TARDIS we watched the battle unfold. " **You will be upgraded!"** The Indomius charged at the Cyber-tyrannosaurus rex. " **Hostile elements will be deleted!"** "I am the true queen of the dinosaurs You will die!" " **Behold the might of Telos!"** The Indomius grabbed the neck of the Cyber-Tyrannosaurus Rex and smashed it into a building. The side of the building was obliterated as the dead Kraken from earlier fell to the ground. "I was wondering where that ended up," Kowalski muttered. "WE can't just stand here as our city is destroyed!" I replied. "I don't think we want to get in the middle of that," Kowalski advised as it was the Indomius's turn to get slammed around. The Indomius clawed out the eyes of the Cyber-Tyrannosaurus Rex rendering it's laser useless. The C-rex used it's superior Cyber-man strength to throw the Indomius across the street into a parked bus. The Indomius Knocked into the C-Rex and gained the upper-hand.

" **This is impossible,"** The C-rex announced, " **The Cyber-men are superior!"** The Indomius resumed it's attack and ripped out one of the C-rex's cybernetic arms. The C-rex roared in frustration and tried to use force to push the Indomius into a nearby building. The Indomius picked up a car and smashed it into the C-rex's face. The Cyber-mite were struggling to repair the damage and overloaded as the Indomius ripped more and more cybernetic parts. The C-Rex tried to zap the Indomius with thousands of volts. The Indomius just roared in anger and headbashed the C-rex. Whatever remained of it's converted brain was crushed by the force of the headbutt. The C-rex roared in what could best be described as pain as it's chestplate...with the emotional inhibitor was ripped out by the Indomius.

" **Emotional Influx! Systems failing…Systems failing…Emotional influx…" "** good thing we stayed in the Tardis," I muttered. " **Overload…OVERLOAD…overLOad…OvERLoAd… OVeRloaD…OVerLoad….oVeRlOaD….oVErLOAaaaaaaaad!"** Indomius grabbed the Cyber-Tyrannosaurus Rex by neck stared bitterly at the TARDIS and flung the C-Rex towards the TARDIS. We were all knocked off our feet when something big knocked into the TARDIS. "is everyone okay?" The Doctor said. "Did the C-rex exploded yet?" Kowalski asked. A huge massive explosion knocked us to the ground as the TARDIS was flung several inches. Book were shattered everywhere, the control panel was sparking, parts of the control room were on fire, the windows on the door were cracked, and the cloister bell tolled. Over the whine of several alarms and the protests of the TARDIS The Doctor used the control panel to get back up.

The Doctor got the moniter back into position and we saw the burnt headless remains of the Cyber-Tyrannosaurus Rex. Standing over the remains of the Cyber-Tyrannosaurus Rex was the Indomius Rex roaring in victory. "So what your plan to take out the Indomius?" I said. "I was hoping the Cyber-Tyrannosaurus would win…so I could use this!" With a huge grin on his face he pulled out a device that was even stranger then the dimesional vault. "What is that," I said. Getting serious the Doctor said, "doesn't matter the C-rex is dead and I have no idea how to proceed." "So you did think of a backup plan if the Indomius won?" And out of nowhere a T-rex charged the Indomius and a rator jumped onto the Indomius's face. The Indomius roared in a combination of anger and pain as the T-rex's jaws bite into her neck. The T-rex slammed her into a building then throw the indomius to the ground.

The Indomius stayed there as the T-rex roared in triumph. And just as soon as they arrived the Rator and the T-rex disappeared. "Well," Kowalski said, "That was unexpected." Unsure of what to do we exited the TARDIS. We went up to the indomius and she made no move to try and eat us. The Doctor scanned the Indomius, "She is dying," The Doctor replied. "She will not survive long," Kowalski explained, "she lost blood in both battles and has massive scars…and she's losing more by the second." "No matter how terrible the indomius was it can't let it die…Nothing deserves to die…Not like this," The Doctor replied sadness in his eyes. "She is the only member of her species…so no blood transfusion," Kowalski said, "And the blood lost is too extremely…and her wounds are already infected…we need to put the Indomius out of her misery." "We may never know why she became such a monster," Private said. "Some Secret are best keep secret Private," I replied. "I never wanted to exist," The Indomius replied before switching to primal sounds that we couldn't understand. "Step back," The Doctor said, "I speak Dinosaur…" "I'm not surprised…" Kowalski muttered.

(End of Chapter Thirteen) 


	15. Chapter Fourteen: farewell I-rex

2:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

Time's square

(Kowalski's POV)

The Indomius was making a series of growling noise that only The Doctor seemed to understand. "What is it saying?" I asked. "What am I*?" The Doctor Translated, "Am I nothing but a hybrid?*" "So you can speak Dinosaur?" Skipper said, "That would have been helpful to know two Dinosaur Invasion ago!" "Shush," The Doctor said, "I am trying to listen." "Contiune the translation," Skipper said. "Am I nothing more than an abomination, Who must suffer simply because she exists? Am I nothing more than an organism, Created for another species entertainment? Why must my life be so meaningless...I truly don't know why... I wish I wasn't so worthless But that was something that would never change…*"

"Poetry…from a Dinosaur?" Skipper said, "Now I seen everything!" "That's deep from a creature that kill her sibling…the only other member of her species," I said. The Doctor contiuned to translate for the Indomius, "I never meant to kill my sister…I never wanted to live in a cage…I never wanted to exist*…" The Indomius's breathing was now hollow as it contiuned to lose blood. "It's dying," I said, "it doesn't have many breaths left." "I'm so sorry," The Doctor said, "I couldn't save you…" The Indomius shed a tear and then said something else. The Doctor went back into translator mode and said, "I know what you're thinking; 'You never should have existed' 'You are an abomination' 'You are a tyrant who must be killed' But the truth is, I never wanted my sister to die, I never wanted to take so many lives And most of all, I never wanted to live the life I was forced to live*." (*quoted from The Unknown by Helene Oskanian)

And then taking on last breath The Indomius closed it's eyes and died. "The Indomius has found peace at last," I said. "Even an genetically modified Dinosaur knows when it's not natural," The Doctor said, "nobody understood that until today." "So what do we do with it then," Skipper said, "we just can't bury it in the middle of New York!" "It has to be dumped to in the ocean," I said, "and no I don't mean the lower new york bay!" "We need to steal a cargo ship just to get the body to the ocean," Skipper replied. Before we could decide what to do a mysterous Helicopter with INGEN in ominous letters on its side appeared. A massive claw as lowered and grapped the corpse of the Indomius and rose it off the ground at least 20 feet. The Helicopter then flew into the Night taking the body of the Indomius along with it. "You we could just let it's creators take it back," I said with contempt. "what could they possible do with the body," Skipper replied.

"My part of this day is done," The Doctor replied, "but you have no idea what adventure awaits you." "Let me guess," Kowalski said, "you just saying that for…timey wimey reasons." "Yes…I just got back from a point towards the end of the day…I would love to stay to deal with you next two battles but I can't run the risk of running into the past me…from a few hours from now." "Just go," Skipper said, "all this time travel talk is making my head spin!" "Farewell," The Doctor replied, "and good luck!" The Doctor got back into the TARDIS and as we walked away we could hear it dematerialize behind us. "Three battles in one day," Skipper said sarcastically, "we must be on a roll…"

(End of Chapter fourteen)


	16. Chapter fifteen: Dave returns again

3:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

Central Park Zoo

(Skipper's POV)

"Ah home sweet home," I said, "it's time for some well deserved sleep." "Sleep?" Private said. "We been up since the crack of dawn…thanks to the Daleks, blowhole, and Hans' dino invasion." "Oh…right," Private said, "now that you mention it…" "There's no time for sleeping!" Julian said. "Oh no," I muttered. "This is time to celebrate your victories!" "No we need some sleep after being up since 1:00," Kowalski replied. "I afraid you not getting your victory celebration," a man in a scientist jacket said, "OR your well deserved rest." "Who are you?" I said.

"Is this disguise really that good?" the man said. "Dave!" I said. "that right," Dave replied as he took off his disguise. "How does he keep fooling us with that disguise!" Kowalski shouted. "Who is that guy?" Marlene said. "Oh Marlene long time on See! And Joey nice to see you!" "Joey never seen you before in his life, Mate," Joey replied. "Still talking in the third person I see," Dave said, "And Burt…still going after that kid kazoo?" "Well I wasn't going after him I just wanted to return his Kazoo," Burt said, "And do I know you?" "Yes," Mason said, "do we know you?" "Mason," Dave said, "still translating for Phil." "Who are you?" Marlene said. "A name you thought you never hear again…a phantom…" "Of a former life…blah…blah…blah," I replied, "we heard this all before." "I haven't" Marlene said. Dave pushed a button on a radio, "he's a creature from deep down in the ocean. He's been dreaming while we sleep, of a deadly potion, That will have all his enemies falling at his feet. And put his name on every neon sign, From People's Square to 42nd Street…He is Dave! He's riding the wave of evil! You can run, you can hide. He'll smell the fear in your eyes! He is Dave! He's coming to hunt down our friends! Dressed in black and white, better run for your life He's turning the day into night!"

"Great he has a theme song," Roy muttered. "So horrible," Kowalski said with a shudder. "He's out of his mind, demented with jealousy. In his eyes I see vengeance and lunacy, He can instill more terror than 10,000 Goliaths can. He's a tyrant, a crazy animal mega-maniac Leviathathan. With a terrifying master plan! You can run, you can hide. He'll smell the fear in your eyes. He is Dave! He's coming to hunt down our friends. Dressed in black and white, better run for their lives He's turning the day into night…He is Dave! He is Dave. He is Dave…he is...dave…" Dave turned off the radio and laughed evilly. "Who are you again?" Marlene said. "Weren't you paying attention to the song!" Dave shouted, "I am Dave!"

Everyone looked at him blanky… Dave went up to Marlene, "Dave!" "Dave." Marlene replied. He turned to Mason and Phil, "Dave!" "Dave?" Mason translated for Phil. He turned to Burt, "DAVE!" "Dave." Burt said. He turned to Joey the hot tempered kangaroo and said, "Dave." Joey did a roundhouse kick to Dave's face. "You guys serious don't remember me?" Dave said. "Well I'm still relatively New," Roger replied. "Oh Right Dave," Marlene said, "how's the wife…" "Bad idea Marlene!" I shouted. "I never been married!" Dave replied. "You know this guy?" Marlene said. "Um…Yes, remember the penguin kidnappings?" "That was him?" Roy said. "I don't want to be a monster," Kowalski screamed from the corner. "Yes that was me!" Dave said. "I thought that was Dr. octivus Brine?" Marlene said. "Dave is Dr. Octivius Brine!" Kowalski shouted.

"So Derek," I said. "I thought his name was Dave?" Julian asked. "all right, Dan," I said. "Dave," Kowalski replied slightly annoyed. "Why exactly are you here Dave," I said. "What have you done with my Kraken!" Dave said. "Your Kraken?" I said. "Don't play coy," Dave said, "Where is the Kraken you stole from me!?" "Oh so it's your Kraken now is it?' Dr. Blowhole said, "How is everyone in the zoo still alive after my flood?" "Um…we built a ark," Julian replied… "How did you know to build a ark?" Kowalski asked. "Oh…The sky spirits told me," Julian replied. "There is no shut thing as sky-spirits Ringtail!" Everyone but Dave and Blowhole shouted. "You dare question the King?" Julian said. "Noone questions the King!" Maurice said. "Like when you put Jungle law in place," I said. "You stink Julian," Pinky said. The mort decided to touch the "royal" feet. "Mort! Do not touch the royal feet! Did I not tell to not touch the feet!?" Julian shouted. "Nobody cares about your stupid feet," Blowhole replied. "Go The Mort attack that blowjoe guy!" "I am vicious! Rawr!" Mort Charged Blowhole only to slammed into the back of his scooter. "Vicious? Ha!" Blowhole replied as he faced Dave. "You…You stole my Kraken?"

"Did it have your name on it," Blowhole said. "What did you do with it?" Dave said. "Ask the pen-gu-wins," Blowhole replied. "Well when we thwarted Blowhole's plan to flood the entire western hemisphere it got stuck on top of a highrise and died." "Also It's corpse may have been eaten by a slightly insane genetically modified hybrid Dinosaur." "Where is the proof of this?" Dave said. "Um…You better hurry and find the remains of your kraken before UNIT gets to it," Kowalski said, "Opps they already got it!" "No I think he meant the dinosaur?" Marlene said. "Oh," I said, "well it dead…" "And where is the body?" Dave asked. "INGEN flew over in a helicopter and took it away," Kowalski said. "Right…and the helicopter was escorted by a bunch of flying pigs," Dave said. "Um actually they did create flying pigs during the early attempts at a hybrid." "They did?" I said. "Their was a rumor," Kowalski said. "Hybrid Dinosaurs? A genetic company," Marlene said, "Yeah right." "You didn't believe in me," Blowhole said. "But this is different there is no such thing as a hybrid Dinosaur!"

"I was the one that unleashed on the streets," Hans said. "What are you two doing here we defeated the two of you already!" "I knew when I been insulted," Hans said as he stomped off. "So why did you steal my Kraken!" Dave said. "It wasn't you Kraken," Blowhole said, "I found it at the bottom of the ocean." "Oh…I must thought mine was the only one…carry on," Dave said. "Next time Check that it is actually your kraken before you accuse me of stealing it," Dr. Blowhole said, "eight armed hypocrite." "Fake Doctor," Dave muttered back. "I have a doctorate and a PhD in global domination!" "Which you made up," Dave retorted. "I went to villain university." "Villain University?" Kowalski said, "I though you said Online courses thru the "That was for my Doctorate not my PhD!" Blowhole shouted. "I have a PhD in how to rule a kingdom," Julian said. "Did the University just give you that one as you were King?" I said. "Um…Yes," Maurice said. Julian hit Maurice on the ear. The Blowhole then started to leave, "By the way your dimension shredder won't work…" "It will work better then you Eternity Cannon," Dave said. "Don't bring that up ever again," Blowhole snapped. "Dimension Shredder?" I said. "Which doesn't work!" Blowhole shouted from outside the zoo. "IF Blowhole doesn't think I work," Kowalski said, "then I guess it doesn't work!" "Prepare to eat you words Kowalski!" Dave said. "What is going on?" Marlene said. "He'll explain in a moment," I said, "won't you dave?" "and prepare for your world to be rocked!" Dave replied.

(end of chapter fifteen)


	17. Chapter Sixteen: The Dimension shredder

4:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

Central Park Zoo

By the Zooviner shot

(Kowalski's POV)

"What is going on?" Marlene said. "He'll explain in a moment," Skipper said, "won't you Dave?" "and prepare for your world to be rocked!" Dave replied. "Um Okay," Skipper said. His octopi minions moved a massive oversized purple gun into position. "Behold the Dimension Shredder," Dave said, "It can bring objects from any dimension to you location!" The gun fired an a massive portal was opened and the remains of the C-rex fell to the ground. The gun fired at portal again and it closed only to be replaced by another a few feet away. From that portal the corpse of the Indomius covering in a sheet with only it's head visible fell to the ground.

"Oh a Genetic Hybrid Dinosaur does exist," Dave replied. "What kind of Dinosaur was that?" Marlene said. "It wasn't a dinosaur," I muttered. "You plan on destroying us by bring objects over to the zoo?" Skipper said. "That's just one feature," Dave said, "It can also violently teleport people and things to another universe, It can…as it name suggests shred Universes apart leaving its inhabitants stuck in the void….where they won't survive, and it can…Open tears in the Skin The Universe!" "Open Tears in the skin of the Univere!" I shouted. "is that bad?" Marlene said. "IS is bad?" I said, "Is it bad?" "How bad?" Skipper asked. "The possible end of all existence," I replied. "Oh…that is bad," Skipper said, "We're going to stop you Dave!"

"Imagine the medusa serum being rained down on a alternate earth," Dave said, "turning everything it comes into contact with into monsters…Penguins and Humans alike…" "And everything else too," I muttered. "What happens after you do that?" Marlene said. "Then imagine those monsters marching thru the tear and invading this earth!" "That's madness," I said. "Is that really your plan?" Skipper said. "What don't be riducious in order to deliver the medusa serum throughout an entire planet would require a weapon the size of the Moon!" Dave replied. "So that was the fake plan to scare us out of our wits?" Marlene said. "Don't question the bad guy," Skipper replied. "So what is your real plan," I said. "Well Kowalski," Dave said, "I'm going to open a random dimension and ally myself with the one person I trust…" "Who," I said. "Me," Dave replied, "Nicolas! Get it into break the dimensional divide mode!" Nicolas nodded and the gun fired creating a massive ugly tear in the very skin of reality. "Is that a portal," Mason said. "No that is a tear in the very tear of reality," I said.

"Why is there a circus tent on the other side?' Marlene said, "and is that…music." "I like to move it (afro Circus)" echoed out of the portal. Voices then echoed out of the portal, "what's with the sparkly portal?" "Anna?" Skipper said. "One probably someone that just sounds like Anna," I replied. "who?" Dave said. "None of your business Dave," I replied. ""Kowalski…analysis?" a voice that sounded like Skipper said. "It appears to be a tear in the very fabric of the universe!" a alternate Kowalski said. "Then why is New York on the other side of it…and what's with the dead metal dinosaur?" Alternate Skipper said. "Dave you manic! Have you any idea what you have done!" I shouted. "Yes Kowalski I shredded the borders between universes!" Dave replied. "You just messed with the very fabric of the multiverse!" I shouted. "Kowalski if Dave shredded the fourth wall…" Skipper said.

"The fourth wall…why do you keep bringing up the fourth wall!" I said as l glared at Skipper. Dave looked at us and made his evil declaration "Now I will take my revenge on penguins…not just in this universe but all universes!" "You have no idea what you are messing with!" I shouted, "That tear just being open will send both universes into the void…" "Do you think I care?" Dave said. "You won't get away with this Dave," Private spat "First I guess I destroy all of you!" Dave replied. The four of us got into our famous battle stance and the stare down began. And then someone in the other universe shouted, "charge!" then five other voices repeated the CHARGE! Then in a flash of light an Alternate Skipper ran out of the portal followed by other five penguins two of which were vaguely familiar… "Why do two of the penguins look like Anna and Elsa when their Penguin-fied?" Private whispered. "I don't see it," I replied.

The Alternate Skipper seemed shocked at the size of our team. But our Skipper was even more shocked. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Skipper said, "how many alternate team penguins are there?" "Um…" I replied, "…theoretically?" Skipper turned to me and said, "No realistically." "In Theory…" I said. "No," Skipper said. "There is some evidence that suggests…" "Try again," Skipper said. I sighed and said, "Most of the evidence…" "One more time," Skipper said. "Fine…" I replied my flippers crossed, "all of the evidence suggests their an infinite number of alternate universes so therefore…" "There's an infinite number of alternate teams penguins," Skipper said. "Amoung the universes that are parallel to ours," I replied, "which are infinite…" "All the universes then," Skipper replied. "Well there's also an infinite number of universes that…aren't parallel to ours." "can I get back to the destroying you part?" Dave asked.

And Then another Voice came out of the portal, ""Your not destroying the penguins with out me?" An Alternate Dave exited the tear in reality, "Help myself destroy two team penguins at once…" "So are we going to teamup?" alternate Dave said. "Yes we are!" Dave said. Both Daves then did their evil laugh, "Bwhahahahahaha!" "I like the double voice affect we got their," alternate Dave said. "Yes it does add a new dramatic too it," Dave said. "Bwhahahahahahaha!" "This is worst then Daleks, dinosaurs, and blowhole," other Skipper said. Ain't that the truth…

(End of Chapter Sixteen)


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Another Team Penguin

Alternate Universe

Sometime after Penguins of Madagascar: Alternate Version

New Orleans, Louisania USA

4:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

Fur Power Tent

(Alternate Skipper's POV)

It was over a month since the the team and I (with help from the North Wind) defeated Dave and gained a sixth member. "Elsa!" I said, "status report!" "Why does she get to do the status report today!" Kowalski shouted. "Kowalski…" I warned. "What is all the shouting about?" Elsa asked as entered our area of the tent. "Skipper I'm the option's guy I should be giving the status report!" "Kowalski are you the leader?" I said. "Um…no," Kowalski replied. "Unless you somehow get promoted above me in rank I decide who I want the status reports from," I replied. "Men," Elsa said rolling her eyes. "Well…status report?" I said.

"We made more money during our time in louisania then the 2 weeks we spent in Chicago," Elsa replied, "and about twice the amount of money of the average show in Europe!" "We're going to be rich…again," I said, "looks like we're getting that airbus A-280 after all." "Yes!" Kowalski said. "Great your going to start the whole thing with the Airbus A-280 all over again," Elsa said. "The what?" Anna asked. "Um…long story," Private said. "Private!" I said, "How the most meaningful and vauled member of this team doing?" "Um…we are going to turn mort back to normal?" Private said, "it took a whole week to get julian out of mort." "And we do not want to go thru that again," Kowalski said. "Where is mort by the way?" Anna asked. "The more important question…" I said. "I like to move it(afro circus)" started to blare out of the speakers. "arrgh! That song," I said, "it's going to make me lose my salmon…again!"

"What so bad about that song?" Anna asked. We all glared at her and gave her the "are you kidding me" look. "Singing getting louder Skipper!" Kowalski said. "I should have never let them sing that song in the first place!' I replied. "What should we do?" Elsa said, "break into a secure faculity?" "No," I said, "well…that would be a good idea…IF we were near a secure faculity!" "I knew we should have marked Neveda our next stop," Kowalski said. "Why is that!?" I asked as the singing got even louder. "I just want to see what they got hiding in Area 51!" "OH that place…it's been abandoned for years!" I replied. "Think of all the advanced equipment they left behind," Kowalski said. "Not with those radioactivity levels!" I replied, "you might as well step under a mushroom cloud!" "So what know?" Elsa said. "the more important question…" I said.

"What's with the sparkly portal?" Anna said. "What?" I said turning to see a sparkling portal…well it was more of a tear in the fabric of reality. "Kowalski…analysis?" I said. "It appears to be a tear in the very fabric of the universe!" Kowalski said. "Then why is New York on the other side of it…and what's with the dead metal dinosaur?" And then voice's came thru the portal, "Dave you manic! Have you any idea what you have done!" "Yes Kowalski I shredded the borders between universes!" "You just messed with the very fabric of the multiverse!" "Kowalski if Dave shredded the fourth wall…" "The fourth wall…why do you keep bringing up the fourth wall!" "Now I will take my revenge on penguins…not just in this universe but all universes!" "You have no idea what you are messing with! That tear just being open will send both universes into the void…" "Do you think I care?" "You won't get away with this Dave." "First I guess I destroy all of you!"

"there's another team penguin in another universe that needs our help!" I said. "anything's better then that song," Elsa replied. "Commence operation: Universe-crossing helping hand!" "Really your going with that?" Anna said. "He came up with epic sounding mission names before," Kowalski said, "This is not one of them!" "Charge!" I shouted. "Charge!" the five of my comrades repeated as we charged into the tear in the universe. We came out the otherside and came face to face with an alternate…and much smaller…team penguin. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" the other Skipper said, "how many alternate team penguins are there?" "Um…theoretically?" "No realistically," the other Skipper said. "In Theory…" "No," the other Skipper said. "There is some evidence that suggests…" "Try again," the other Skipper said. "Most of the evidence…" "One more time," the other Skipper said. "Fine…all of the evidence suggests their an infinite number of alternate universes so therefore…"

"There's an infinite number of alternate teams penguins," the other Skipper said. "Amoung the universes that are parallel to ours," the other Kowalski said, "which are infinite…" "All the universes then," the other Skipper replied. "Well there's also an infinite number of universes that…aren't parallel to ours." "can I get back to the destroying you part?" other Dave asked. "Your not destroying the penguins with out me," the Dave from our universe said. "Help myself destroy two team penguins at once…" other Dave said, "now there is an idea." "So are we going to teamup?" our universe's Dave said. "Yes we are!" other Dave said. Both Daves then did their evil laugh, "Bwhahahahahaha!" "I like the double voice affect we got their," Our Universe's Dave said. "Yes it does add a new dramatic too it," other Dave said. "Bwhahahahahahaha!" "This is worst then Daleks, dinosaurs, and blowhole," other Skipper said. I don't know about Daleks or Dinosaurs but the evil of blowhole does not even come close to the evil of Two Daves.

5:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"So you're an alternate Version of me," I said. "Why can't you be the alternate version of me?" Alternate Skipper said. "What's the difference," I replied. "True," alternate Skipper, "And why is alternate Private carrying a toy pony around?" "I don't know why he still does it," I replied, "considering that his favorite Toy almost destroyed the World!" "It wasn't its fault that it was possessed by the destroyer of worlds!" "It still almost destroyed the world," I replied. "It still wasn't it's fault," Kowalski replied. "Did I ask for your opinion right now?" I said. "No," Kowalski said. "So anyway," Alternate Skipper said, "you already knew Kowalski, Rico, and Private."

"Two universe can't be connected," Alternate Kowalski said. "I predict we have three hours to twart the plans of Dave and Dave," Kowalski said. "I see a 95% chance of massive flaming universe ended disaster times 2." "And the other five precent?" Alternate Skipper said. "Um," Kowalski said taking out his clipboard, "We defeat them and be back to normal operations in a few hours… in our proper respected universes." The Two Ricos were comparing their explosives. "Cheezy Dibble?" Alternate Private asked. "Okay," Private said grabbing a dibble.

I turn to alternate Kowalski, "are you second in command?" "Um…No," Alternate Kowalski said. "That's impossible," Kowalski said, "how you not second in…" "The Penguin you looking for is over there," Alternate Skipper pointing to the tallest of the two female penguins. "This Penguin has name you know!" "Elsa don't ruin this for me," Alternate Skipper said, "And that is our current rookie her Sister Anna." "Elsa?" I said, "Is a penguin?" "Of course I'm a penguin," Alternate Elsa said, "what else would I be." Kowalski pulled out a magnifying glass and said, "Have you at any point been a human? Did a mad scientist turn you into a penguin and you prefer to forget that you were anything but a penguin?" "What are you talking about," Alternate Skipper said, "She was born a penguin…She was never human!" "They act as if they don't have a elsa of their own!" Alternate Anna said. Kowalski moved towards alternate anna as well. "Your not thinking I was a human too do you?" she said.

"Your in denial," Kowalski said, "You don't…" "They were never and will never be humans," alternate Kowalski said. "Ah a mad genius…Probably alternate Blowhole," Kowalski explained, "must have brainwashed…or mindjacked them to believe that Anna and Elsa were always penguins!" "But we were always penguins," Alternate Anna said. "Yep…they been brainwashed," Kowalski said. I used my hyponic stare and said, "You don't want your brainwashed." "What?" Alternate Anna said. "I don't want my brain washed," Private said. "Your hyponic stare seemed to have worked on private," Kowalski replied. Private broke out of a trance, "What…er…just happened." "Nothing," I said. "Oh…this is just a massive misunderstanding," Kowalski said, "My bad." "Don't you have a Anna and Elsa in this universe that is on your team?"

"She's…" Private said, "Kinda part of our team…" "Ah a free-agent," Alternate Skipper said. "Something like that," I replied. "And Anna?" Alternate Private asked. "Um…" I said. "…Still missing!" Kowalski said. I glared at Kowalski and gave him a "are you mad?" stare. Kowalski shrugged, "It's not like either of them are going to show up," he mouthed. "I'll deal with you later," I mouthed back. "Skipper," Mason said, "about the super-plane…" "Ha that thing crashed in france a year or so ago," Alternate Skipper said. "You didn't crash it did you?" I said. "No it's safe in the hanger…with a little damage…" "We'll repair it later," I said, "right now we have a mad octopus…well mad octopi."

"So what is the plan," Alternate Dave asked Dave. "Behold the Plan," Dave shouted. "Um…all I see is the dimension shredder." And then the Death Squid arrived dooming the "Imperial March." "What the heck is that?" Roger said. "The Death Squid," I replied. "but that was destroyed…by Blowhole!" Kowalski shouted. "I rebuilt it," Dave said. The Alternate Octopi minions of Alternate Dave arrived looking as confused as Dave's octopi. "The Dimension Shredder worked?" Blowhole said. "Well that's a suprise," Parker said. "Hello Skipper," Blowhole said address Alternate Skipper. "Wrong Skipper blowhole," I shouted. "What?" Blowhole said, "No matter on to destroying you." "Um you had a chance," Kowalski said, "and I don't think Dave would…" Dave and Blowhole turned to each other and laughed (evilly of course).

"The whole us being in a fued was just an act," blowhole said. "So were working together this entire time?" I said. "Yes," Blowhole said, "ever since I 'killed' him in that pot of 'boiling' water…" "And the killing of Doris?" Kowalski said. "You worry too much about Doris," Blowhole replied. "So your working together?" I said. "Where did you think he got the Dimension shredder," Blowhole replied, "beside two evil scientist at war with each other…doesn't work." "Besides we as both want revenge on you it works," Dave said. "I agreed," Alternate Dave said. "Well your him so that doesn't surprise me," Alternate Skipper said. "Yes and who doesn't want to defeat you Pen-gu-wins twice?" Blowhole said. "You and Dave and Dave won't win Blowhole," I said. "Ditto," Alternate Skipper said. "Lobsters Attaaack!" "Octopi Destroy them!" "Nicolas! Cage them!"

"here we go," I said. "Have no fear Penguins!" Classified said, "The North Wind is here to help!" "Um…when were their two skipper?" short fuse said. And then thru the Tear the alternate North Wind arrived, "have no fear Penguins," Alternate Classified said, "The North Wind is here…Who are these imposters?" "Imposters?" Classified said. "You dare?" Corporal said. "We dare," Alternate Short Fuse said. "Ahhhh!" alternate Corporal said. "Is that supposed to be intimating?" Eva said. "David the Octopus!" "And Dave the octopus!" "And Dr. blowhole," Blowhole added. "Why is their two daves?" Classified said.

"Short Fuse take the Dave from our Universe into custody," Classified said. "Short Fuse take both of the Daves into Our custody," Alternate Classified said. "Only take the Dave from your universe," classified said. "I don't take orders from myself!" Alternate classified said. "No wonder why your plan to stop dave didn't work," Alternate Skipper said. "And while the two of you were talking we have all just been captured," I shouted. "Oh shut up Skipper," Blowhole said, "I'm going to enjoy this…" The alternate team penguin (all six members) and both North Winds were quickly captured by the octopi and lobsters. "We will stop whatever your plan is," Kowalski said. "Shut up," Parker replied, "before I use my toxic spurs!"

"Elsa as a penguin," Blowhole said. "Why does everyone find that suprising?" alternate Elsa said. "They didn't tell you?" Blowhole said glaring at me, "Oh that's reminds me I have to go destroy Arendelle later." "What?" Elsa said, "why the alternate version of my hometown?" "Just because we were at the Arendelle Zoo for a year when we were young penguins does not make that your hometown," Alternate Skipper said. "Skipper! Both of you! Shut Up!" Marlene said. "The Kingdom that Elsa rules?" Blowhole said, "has a zoo?" "Well it our universe It's the second largest city in Norway…and it's not a separate country either." "You seriously don't have Disney in your universe?" Private asked. "We have a walt Disney in our universe…But I think Walt Disney Universe was a bit much…" "Walt Disney Universe?" I said, "What?" "the sister park to Disneyland and Disney World…" "We don't have that in this universe…but we did have an awesome movie called Jurassic World…" "They made a movie about the 2015 Indomius incident what is wrong with people!" alternate Skipper said. "Kowalski shut your fishhole!" I shouted. "I should have destroy elsa and her kingdom years ago…" Blowhole muttered. "But you didn't," I said. "Yes thanks to you pen-gu-wins!" "Um…what?" "I'm talking to the skipper of this universe…" Blowhole said. "The plan?" I said. "Oh right," alternate Dave said, "what is the plan?" Dave faceplamed, "Nicolas fire the Dimension shredder…" "You can't shred our universes!" Kowalski shouted.

(End of chapter Seventeen)


	19. 18: Another Battle of Penguin-kind

6:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

"who said anything about shredding universes?" Dave said. "Because there is one feature that Dave forgot to mention…" Blowhole replied, "It can create pocket battle dimensions!" "Pocket battle dimensions?" "Yes…filled with whatever evil creatures we can think of!" "Like the Indomius Rex," Dave said. "Which is dead over there!" I shouted. "Not anymore," Blowhole said, "thanks to my…" "Undead ray! **"** "Undead ray?" I said. "Ha! Zombies you said those aren't possible!" Skipper said. "There not?" Alternate Skipper said, "Why was I under the impression that there is?" "Don't look at me," Alternate Kowalski said, "all I can tell you is…I Told You So!" "It doesn't turn things into zombies!" blowhole said, "As I said their no such thing as Zombies…all the Undead Ray does is bring things back to life…" "That's the functional definition of zombie," I shouted.

"Call it what you will," Blowhole said, "prepare to be eaten by the indomius!" alternate Elsa rolled her eyes as Blowhole fired the undead ray and the Indomius rose again. "What about the whole thing about Not wanting to exist and all…" I said. "that was when I thought my life was over…but now it isn't…so now I end your pathetic lives," The Indomius hissed. But then our worst nightmare came thru as the Cyber-Tyrannosaurus Rex head and all stood by up. "I thought I killed you?" the Indomius said. " **System ready to receive new orders…"** "Excellent," Blowhole said, "Delete…The Pen-gu-wins!" " **Did you say Pen goo wings?"** "Delete the Penguins!" Dave shouted. " **The Commands of inferior stock is irrevelant! You will all be Deleted!"** "Then Delete us!" Skipper said. It stopped as if it was listening to a message, " **I obey!"** and then the C-rex turned tail and left. "Where are you going?" I asked. " **I am being recalled to base,"** it replied without emotion as it disappeared.

"UNDEAD RAY PROCESS FAILING!" "What?" Blowhole said. "we didn't have time to find new power cells," Red One said, "with the preparations for operation: endless ocean we forgot to get them so we put normal triple A's in them." "I told you all my inventions require the power cells to work properly!" Blowhole shouted. The Indomius returned to being dead and fell back to the ground. "Why do I still keep you in my employ," Blowhole replied. "Um…pay me double and I can hook you up with better minions," parker said. "Deal," Blowhole replied. "Also you still didn't pay me for helping break 'flippy' out of seaville." "The Penguins are the ones that owe you THAT money!" "Um…why," Skipper asked. "As you destroyed my checkbook!" Blowhole replied. "Where is my money?" Parker asked turning to me. "Um…what money?" I said. "Bill me," Skipper said.

Dave fired the Dimension shredder to teleport us to the Battle dimension but all it did was explode and unleash a EMP that wiped out Blowhole's restraits. "Nice one Dave," I said. "Yeah Nice one Dave," Alternate Skipper said. Alternate Dave turned to Dave and said, "I would have at least built something that worked!" Dave faceplamed and thru Alternate Dave back into the tear which was still open. Alternate Dave's minions left as well unsure of the other dave… "You can go now," Skipper said, "your dave is back in your universe." "We are not leaving you to fight Dave by yourselfs," Alternate Skipper said, "it's the penguin credo!" "We fought both of these villains before," Skipper said. "And so have we," alternate Skipper said. "Um…Dave! Blowhole! Lobsters Octopi!" alternate elsa said. "Lobsters Attaaaack!" "Octopi Attack!" "Counter-attack!" "counter counter-attack!" Blowhole shouted. "Counter counter counter-attack!" "You will never defeat me!" Dave shouted. "Well we would never let you defeat us!" "That's a double negative," I muttered. "Just fight some baddies already!" Skipper shouted. Both Team penguins worked in unision as Octopi and Lobster alike found two of Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private a bit confusing. Parker found it confusion as well as he was attacked from both sides by me and my alternate self. "What's the matter parker?" I said, "seeing double." "I am not paid enough for this," Parker said.

The two North Wind teams weren't working together very well. "North Wind and North Wind! With me!" Classified said. "No with me!" Alternate Classified said. "I'm going to throw you back into that tear in a moment," Classified said. All the octopi dropped down from above and started to beat up the North Wind. "Lobster pail!" "I don't think so," I said firing off my anti-grav gun. "Put us down!" Red one shouted. "I can't stop!" another Lobster said. "I think I'm going to be sick," another one said. "Put my minions down!" Blowhole shouted. "Okay," I said as the lobsters all feel back to earth with a thud. "I shouldn't have put the chromeclaws into hibernation," blowhole said. "Ready the Medusa Serum!" Dave shouted. "Not this time Dave," Skipper and his alternate self said in unison. Alternate Anna and Alternate Elsa took the lobsters and octopi completely by surprise seeming to pop out from nowhere. "Remind me to see your move roaster," Skipper said. "ditto," Alternate Skipper said.

"There's too many of them!" I shouted. "Get back you aquatic savages," Alternate Elsa said. "Whoa…wait a moment!" Red one said. "12 o'clock 6 o'clock," Private said. "Their coming from all directions," Alternate Private said. "This will be our victory," Blowhole said. A battle cruiser showed up and blasted a golden beam at the tear cutting the alternate Team off from there universe. It fired another beam and a dark portal was formed that started to suck everything in. "What is that!" Alternate Anna said. "The End Pen-gu-wins…" Blowhole said. "The Void," Dave said with an evil smile. "Or in other words," Blowhole said, "(censored)!" "Cut the (censored)" alternate Skipper said. "nothing can survive in the void." "But you be sucked in as well," I said. "If we can't have the world…" Dave said. "Then neither should you!" Blowhole shouted.

Portal sucked in lampposts, popcorn carts, A zoo cart, Julian crown… "Noooo!" Julian shouted, "Maurice get me one of my spare crowns!" "You get it!" Maurice shouted as he struggled to hold on to the lemur habitat. "I'm too young to die!" Mort said as he struggled to hang onto Maurice. "What the heck is that," roger sang disperately hanging on to a lamppost. "We're all doomed!" Pinky shouted as all the larger animals were running around in a panic. "er…Doc," Red One said trying to hold on to Blowhole's scooter. "You are not paying me enough for this!" Parker said trying to keep the Battle Cruiser from falling into the portal. "I will promise!" Blowhole shouted. "But this is the end of the world," Dave said. "Exactly," Blowhole replied.

Julian's crate of spare crowns were sucked into the portal along with some of my lab papers. "Not my plans for the a Holograpic lab assistant!" I shouted. "And my plans to for Jiggles terrarium!" I said. "And Love potion 100!" "You made…63 other love potions with out my permission." "No Not my improved recipe for Love potion number 5 irresistable!" "No the King of Love demands that you go in this (censored) place and get back that recipe!" "Never again," I said, "baldie…" "Don't remind me of my hairless shame!" Julian shouted. "I took a picture," Maurice said. "No!" Julian said. And the picture was sucked into the portal… "Whew," Julian said. "What time is it?" "It's only six thirty," I said. "Why does it seem longer then that?" Skipper said. "Maybe this battle is so stressful…or," I said. "Or?" "The Shredding of the Universes have messed with time!" I shouted, "and as long as the portal is open time will be in ruins!"

And then the TARDIS arrived and out stepped the Doctor. "End this madness now," The Doctor said, "the Laws of time have been violated! Now you deal with me…The Man who stops the monsters." "How are you going to ruin my plans?" Blowhole said. "Simple," The Doctor replied, "I just reverse the polarity!' The Doctor aimed his Sonic Screwdriver, "You got a new sonic screwdriver," I said. "Yes!" "I don't like it," I replied. The Doctor rose one of his "attack" eyebrows and said, "You will in a moment!" The portal closed and the Dimension shredder mounted to the Battle cruiser blew up sending it spiraling into the air. "I am most definitely NOT GETTING PAID ENOUGH FOR ANY OF THIS!" Parker shouted. The Tear in the Universe reopened and The Doctor looked toward Alternate Skipper. "I can only keep the tear up for a little while," He said, "get back to your proper universe while you still can."

Blowhole held up a portable version of the dimension shredder, "I have no intendion of letting just waltz back to their universe…Doctor." "Stop this Now Blowhole," Skipper shouted. "This can't contiune!" I shouted. "Our boss thinks outwise!" Dave said. "Boss?" Alternate Skipper said. "Boss?" Classified said. "What boss?" Alternate Classified said. "No," Skipper said, "You can't bring her back to this universe! You can't!" "Who?" alternate Elsa said. "Not her," I muttered, "anything but her…" "Oh it is her," blowhole said, "and you shall burn foolish Pen-gu-wins!" "Who?" Anna said. "She can't be here," Private replied. "Who? Who is here?" alternate Elsa asked. A massive tear in the universe with fire on it's edges was opened and a massive army with the one villain we thought we would never see again. "The Fire Queen is Here!" The Fire Queen shouted, "and The Multiverse shall burn once again!" "Why did it had It be her," I said. "I Am the Doctor," The Doctor shouted, "you will not burn anything!" "Must you be so cocky Doctor?" The Fire Queen replied, "always willing to help the weak…today that will be your downfall!"

(end of chapter Eighteen)


	20. Chapter Nineteen: The Fire Queen!(again)

7:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

Central Park Zoo

In front of Elephant Café

(Skipper's POV)

The Stand off began as the tear contiuned to burn at its edges as halberds were pointed as us. "who the heck is that," marlene said. "Basically an alternate evil version of Elsa," Kowalski replied. "But why is she not a penguin," alternate Elsa said. "Yeah," Alternate Skipper shouted, "Explain that to me!" "They really didn't tell you?" Blowhole said, "The Elsa of this Universe lives in the past and is the human queen of Arendelle!" "How would you know that?" Alternate Kowalski said. "He went back in time and tried to destroy Arendelle…we thwarted him," I explained. "And that battle made me hate you Pen-gu-wins even more," Blowhole said. "What did you want with a kingdom in the past?" Dave said. "You know what I think our business has concluded," Blowhole replied. "What?" Dave said. The Fire Queen blasted Dave with a fireball and he was cooked (literally). Dave's octopi minions put their tentacles up in the air in surrender but they too were cooked.

"Wha…How…" Alternate Classified said. "Surrender Now Fire Queen," Classified said, "Or face the fury of…" The Fire Queen created an army of Fire Men that surrounded us all. "Oh…" Short fuse said, "this is bad." "Um…what is going on here?" Alternate Elsa said. "Elsa?" The Fire Queen said, "You look more avian then when we last fought!" "Um…do I know you?" Alternate Elsa said. "Hey wrong Elsa!" I shouted. "Quiet you will place you over a fire," she replied. "You made one terrible miscalculation," The Doctor shouted! "What?" she replied. "Your army brought faulty weapons," The Doctor said pulling out his sonic. He Sonic'd the enemy's halberds, swords, and axes and they fell apart the parts clanging to the ground.

"How does she know me?" Alternate Elsa said. "She knows a different you…" "What?" Alternate Skipper said. "What?" Alternate Elsa said. "What?" The Fire Queen said. And then in a flash of light the Elsa we knew appeared with Anna, Kristoff, Hiccup, Astrid. "Ah The Frozen Trio and the Riders of Berk," The Fire Queen said, "I been waiting a long time to finally end your lives…" Elsa had her ice sword out and pointed at The Fire Queen, "leave our world alone!" "You already have your entire world at your command," Anna said, "why do you need this one!" "imagine the armies of two earths at my disposal…" "You can't take over this world," The Doctor said. "The Armies of the world will discover that there is no way to stop me and they will full to their knees." "The One thing I learned of the human race," The Doctor said, "They will fight for their freedom!" "I shall take over America and all who oppose me will burn," The Fire Queen, "and I will then have the world's greatest military in my power…and this world will bow to me!"

"Noone will bow to you," I spat. "Then I guess I just burn your world until nothing remains but ash…" The Fire Queen replied. "I will be there to stop you!" The Doctor said. "if you care about the people of this world," The Fire Queen said, "Then leave them to their demise!" "Never," The Doctor replied. "I shall burn this planet throughout time," The Fire Queen said, "Now hand over your TARDIS." "The TARDIS would never let you operate it!" The Doctor replied. The Fire Queen lit the TARDIS ablaze and the cloister bell tolled louder then it ever tolled before. "Stop this," The Doctor shouted. "Can you feel it Doctor?" The Fire Queen, "can you feel the TARDIS Die in pain?" "The HADS system…" "Has been disabled…there is no rebuilding the Tardis with the flick of a screwdriver…You wandering in time and space will end…And you will be stuck on the planet you adore so much as it burns into nothing!"

The TARDIS exploded leaving burnt wood shattered all over the place. "The TARDIS it survived countless dalek attacks, a direct missile strike, trenezlore, The Time War, and much worst and yet your mighty Time Machine is destroyed by something as simple as fire…" "Nothing Destroys the TARDIS," The Doctor said firing off his Sonic. The TARDIS reformed itself, "But that's impossible I disable the HADS…" "You think something as simple as fire could destroy a dimensional transcendence time-machine?" The Doctor asked, "Plus only the TARDIS can disable the HADS…" "But the Daleks almost destroyed…" "They got close to destroying it only after they disable it's defenses," The Doctor replied. "NO matter I just keep burning you to dust until you run out of regenerations!" The Fire Queen said, "makes up for the Timelords extending your misery life…" A blast of ice knocked The Fire Queen off her feet, "Stop this," Elsa shouted fury in her eyes. "You are becoming more like me each time we fight," The Fire Queen replied.

The anger left Elsa instantly with that statement. Anna appeared from nowhere and punched the Fire Queen. "You will all pay for this!" The Fire Queen said, "I will burn your homes…starting with the island of Manhatten!" "Not on my watch," I said. "You are a fool Skipper," Blowhole replied. "And Not on my watch," Alternate Skipper replied. "When was their two of you?" Elsa whispered. "Don't ask…" I said. "Um I'm beyond confused right now," Alternate Anna said. "Why does both of my alternate selves have magical powers?" Alternate Elsa said. "Science!" Alternate Kowalski said, "Why have you failed me!" "Well for starters," Kowalski said flipping thru his notes, "it has been sciencifically proven…magic is real." "Kowalski you know that case has been closed for a while now?" I said. "Magic is real," Kowalski said, "but I'm still on the fence about Backwards Magic…" Darla the buboon appeared, "No offense," Kowalski said. "IF their wasn't a madwoman who wants to burn the world down," she replied, "then I would have taken offense."

"Backwards Magic," The Fire Queen said, "The scourge of the magical world…" "You take that back!" Darla said. The Fire Queen just smiled and lit darla on fire. "Ahhhh!" darla said, "why isn't my backwards magic working." "Because normal magic is much more powerful." Darla jumped into the pool of water by our habitat and surfaced…with her fur slightly charred. Rico hit the Fire Queen with his flamethrower but The Fire Queen just sent the fire right back at rico. "Ahhhhh!" Rico shouted. "This city will burn," The Fire Queen shouted, "Manhatten Will Burn!" Her soldiers repeated this like a mantra, "Manhatten will burn. Manhatten will burn. Manhatten will burn." "Oh great," Hiccup said, "why do we keep getting into these situations?" "I ask myself that every day," Kristoff replied.

(End of Chapter Nineteen)


	21. Chapter Twenty: Let it Burn

8:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

Central park Zoo

(Skipper's POV)

"Manhatten Will Burn! Manhatten Will Burn! Manhattan will…" "Quiet!" I shouted shutting up all the soldiers. The Soldiers took out what looked like flamethrowers and started lighting stuff ablaze. The Animals had gotten out of their habitats and running around in a panic. Some of the Soldiers were using spears to herd Burt and Roy back towards their blazing habitats. "Burt Catch!" Kowalski shouted throwing a bag of peanuts towards the elephant. "Ooo…peanuts," Burt said before sucking up a bunch of the nuts. A soldier throw his spear at Burt, "Ahhh! Hit a guy when he's enjoying peanuts why don't you!" Burt raised up his trunk and pummeled the soldiers with peanuts. Roy meanwhile was charging the soldiers sending them all over the place. Roger was singing high-notes blowing some of the soldier's ears out. "Ergh! My Ears!" one of the soldiers shouted.

"Move! Move! Move!" Alternate Skipper shouted Alternate Elsa, Alternate Rico, and Alternate Private behind him. "WE got ourselves a situation!" one of the commanders shouted. A battalion of Soldier followed the commander as he charged at the alternate team. The Battalion of soldiers were no match for the alternate Team. I turned to our Rico, "Mr. Rico I authorize the use of lethal force!" "Oh yeah!" Rico replied hacking up his favorite rocket launcher. Dr. Blowhole fired a strange gun knocking the rocket launcher out of Rico's flippers. "Elite Lobsters…Attaaaack!" Blowhole shouted. Blowhole's elite lobsters attacked us from all directions. "There's too many of them Skipper," Private shouted. "We can't last much longer!' Kowalski shouted. The Fire Queen had burned the front gate and with her army at her back she began to set fire to everything she came across. The Army of Firemen out of the zoo in all directions to speard the chaos and death.

Blowhole had sent his lobsters out to find and destroy us. The Battlion left behind to keep the zoo in order found them-selves sword-to-sword with Hiccup and Astrid as their respected dragons rained fire down from above. The alternate Team had finished with their group of enemies and had moved on to Blowhole's vast lobster army. "How many lobsters do you have this time!" I shouted punching, kicking, and chopping my way thru his "elite" lobsters. "More then you can handle Pen-gu-wins…1 thousand. "One thousand," Kowalski said, "I like it better when he only had twenty to thirty lobsters…" We managed to defeat the elite forces including one very surprised Red One. "Who are the elite lobster anyway," I said. "The thirty original lobsters," Red One replied. "Oh no wonder they were so easy to defeat." The one thousand members of blowhole normal non "elite" forces attack but as they were less experienced they were easily picked off by both team penguins. Alternate Anna and Alternate Elsa were expert at taking down the lobsters. Alternate Kowalski, Alternate Private, and Alternate Skipper were making quick work of the lobsters.

"Kowalski," I said, "On me!" Kowalski and I worked together to take out lobsters. Private was in his steel penguin suit and was blasting thru the lobster army. The two North Wind's were back to back blasting away at lobster and human alike. Anna had gotten ahold of a shield and was knocking it into unexpecting soldiers. Elsa was sword to sword with one of the commanders. Elsa quickly disarmed the commander and knocked him into the soldiers standing behind him. Blowhole was standing next to two blue tanks, "Fire at will!" The Tanks unleashed a barrage of bullets and anything that wasn't on fire exploded. Rico had jumped on top of one of the tanks and dispatched the lobsters inside. "Nice one Rico!" I shouted. Rico gestured for us to get in. We rushed on top of the tank and into the advanced interior. I took the central commander seat while Kowalski and Private took their seats at the controls. Rico had control of the targeting systems and the main turrent.

Blowhole's other tank turned and started to fire on us. "We're taking fire!" Private shouted. "We're also giving some…Mr. Rico fire at will!" Kowalski opened the reloading door on the turrent gun barrel and loaded rockets into it. "gun ready!" "Fire!" I shouted. Rico light up the guns and fired at the enemy tank destroying it completely in four shots. "That was expensive!" Blowhole shouted from a massive tank that was bigger the ours. "Abandon ship!" I shouted. We rushed out of the tank as Blowhole's tank crushed it. The Tank had Four guns in addition to the main turrent and they were all firing at us. The reptile house exploded but the emergency arsenal was safe in it's underground bunker. The Massive Tank edged closer to us as a missile flew towards it. The Missile hit the tank and it exploded in a massive explosion. Blowhole rolled out of the damaged tank seemly unharmed and extremely ticked off.

Blowhole had a twin barrel rocket launcher (I didn't even knew those existed) and had it trained on me and Rico. "Let it Burn Pen-gu-wins!" Blowhole announced firing off the rocket launcher. Elsa quickly put a thick icy wall between us and the rockets. When the rocket hit the ice they exploded destroyed the wall but leaving us unharmed. We ducked when Blowhole fired again. "Destroy that Rocket launcher!" I shouted as we dodged more rockets. "We need to stop this battle with blowhole or we'll never stop the Fire Queen. "Deal with Blowhole," Alternate Skipper shouted, "We'll handle the Fire Queen!" Alternate Skipper and his team left along with the alternate North Wind. "good no more alternate team penguins and North Winds to get in the way," Blowhole shouted. "Red One call in the real elite lobsters!"

Meanwhile Anna and Kristoff had gone fist-to-fist with the enemy soldiers. Elsa was locked in battle with a corporal that had taken over for the downed commander. Alternate Kai appeared and shouted, "The Fire Queen needs you to rejoined the army…and the Queen has requested the presence of you sad excuse for a commander." "How did she know the commander was defeated," Astrid said. "The Omni-veiw of course," the enemy corporal replied. "Oh…so that's where It ended up," Kowalski said, "we should probably get that back…" "You can't do this I am your commander!" the disgraced commander shouted. "Not anymore," the enemy corporal replied. The soldiers all left the zoo. "Good working with Humans…was…tiring," Blowhole muttered. The real Elite Lobsters showed up with their special armour and weapons. A few were wearing ninja suits and a few had bionic eyes or metal claws. And a few were riding armed hover-scooters or floating steel and plexiglass bubbles like the one Blowhole sometimes uses (only lobster-sized). Red One and four other lobsters with the elite lobsters behind them rolled up a massive multi-barreled laser. "A Gatlin Gun!" Kowalski shouted, "Or in this case a Gatlin Laser Gun…let me guess it is also from that evil surplus store!" "Yes," Blowhole replied from somewhere in the distance.

The firing mechicism was in front of a seat and in that seat was a smug-faced parker. "Parker?" Kowalski said. "Say hello to my little…er…gaint friend," Parker shouted before firing off the Gatlin laser Gun. We ducked and dodged the lasers that were being shot. "Ha! The thing about Gatlin Guns," Kowalski said, "You can only do one barrel at a time!" "Except this is a Laser Gatlin Gun…so you can use all the barrel!" The Gatlin Gun was now firing all it's lasers at once as the barrels contiuned to spin around. "Evasive!" Skipper shouted. The Gun was following our every move as Parker laughed his beak off. "Hi Duckface!" Kowalski shouted over here. "What are you doing?" I said. "We need to split up this is no way Parker can target all of us at once we we're not together!" "Commence Operation: Divide and Conquer!" We split up in four direction and Parker spun the gun around unsure of who he should target.

Rico hacked up his Rocket Launcher causing Parker to target him only to find rico gone. Kowalski fired off his plasma blaster a few feet off to Parkers side while Rico fired off a warning shot. I snuck behind Parker as he struggled to decide between targets and karate chopped him to the neck. Parker passed out and fell out of the chair on the gatlin gun. I took over the Gatlin Laser and fire at the lobsters. The Lobsters ran around in a panic trying to avoid the lasers. The elite Lobsters scattered as they hoverscooters and attack bubbles blew up. The cyborg lobsters were quickly taken out by Kowalski's EMP cannon. Sadly the Gatlin Laser blew up as a result of the EMP sending me flying across the Zoo. "Stop Blowing up my stuff!" Blowhole shouted, "No matter I'll just start…blowing up you!" He pulled out a Four Barrel Rocket Launcher and started to fire away. "How can we stop that thing?" I said. "I just built a Ten-barrel Rocket Launcher!" "What?" I said. A truck with a massive Ten-Barrel Rocket Launcher appeared and at the sight of it Blowhole dropped his Four Barrel Rocket Launcher. Then he did something unexpected, "Lobsters Fall Baaaaack!" "Blowhole's retreating?" Kowalski said. "good riddance," Anna said covered in claw marks. "This isn't over Pen-gu-wins!" Blowhole shouted, "This is the last you seen of Doctor Francis Blowhole!"

"Good run," I said. "You think…I mean…Nevermind," Blowhole replied. "Leave this Zoo," The Doctor said. "Where have you been the Entire Battle!" I shouted. "Helping you…deal with that Indomius Rex a few hours ago." "Um…I would like to thank you for that," I replied. "The Indom-a-what?" Astrid replied. "Don't ask," Kowalski said. "We need to Find The Fire Queen!" I shouted. "Your alternate selves have it covered," The Doctor replied, "besides like that dolphin said…This isn't over…" "We just defeated Blowhole," I said, "and we need to help the other team." "Yes," Classifed said, "but we have something else to deal with." "And where have you been this entire time?" I said. "That's classified," classified replied. "Oh Right," I said turning to Eva, "where have you been?" "Like Agent Classified said…that's Classified," Eva replied. "Then I guess where we're going is Classified…and no I don't mean Mr. Classified." "Fine," Classified said, "we just just retrieved Doris from wherever Dave held her." "Doris?" Kowalski said. "Kowalski," Doris said rolling up on a scooter. The Scooter was similar in design to blowhole's but it was the same shade of white as the North Wind Jets and had the North Wind's logo on the handlebar. "So…your in the North wind…" Kowalski said. "Yes," Doris said, "and seeing you back in action…was kinda…hot." "Yeah?" Kowalski said, "Ohhh…" "Their's a time and a place Kowalski," I said, "And this isn't the time or place." 'Now what is this Problem?" I asked. Classified turned me around to see the massive fireball flying towards us. "Oh…that," I said.

(End of Chapter Twenty)


	22. Chapter Twenty-one: fires of manhatten

8:45 P.M. Eastarn Standard Time

Central Park Zoo

(Skipper's POV)

"Kowalski analysis?" I said. "Looks like a massive fireball sent to destroy us all," Kowalski said. "Oh," I said, "sounds toasty." "we're doomed," Julian said, "the sky spirits are mad at us…I blame mort!" "Uh oh," Mort said. "For that last time," I said, "there is no such this as sky spirits." "They send as gaint fireball and still you don't believe!" "That was not sent by some so-called sky spirits," I said, "that was sent by the Fire Queen." "I met the sky spirits," The Doctor said, "turned out to be a bunch of Mire warriors who didn't get take my threat to ruin the reputation of their armies seriously…I sent them packing…" "Mire?" I said, "sent them packing how?"

Kowalski was looking at some video, "Oh that is funny." "What are you looking at?" I said. "a video of some aliens in weird armour and their long bearded leader running away from a poorly constructed wooden dragon," Kowalski replied. "We have a Massive fireball sent to destroy us and your watching youtube?" Classifed shouted. "Their's a fanfiction where you board a plane full of people to get to Dave," Private said. "What? A public airplane?" Classified said. "UM…yes," Private said. "Why would we come up with a plan like that?' Classified said. "You Do know that everything on fanfiction…is fiction right?" I said. "You broke the Fourth Wall again!" Kowalski said. "How," I said. "I just have a strange feeling that we're in one of those fanfiction stories," Kowalski admitted. "Kowalski is it possible that one could break the fourth wall…Without even realizing it!" Kowalski said, "um…possibly."

"Kowalski…massive fireball options!" I said, "and no we're not running away!" "UM…stop breaking the fourth wall," Kowalski replied, "and replace rico's brain with a…" "For the last time we are not replacing Rico's brain with a wombat's!" I said. "I got to do something with this thing!" Kowalski said. "The Next-o-skeleton is Self-aware!" "When did you make the next-o-skeletion self-aware?" I said. "Um…yesterday Skipper," Kowalski replied. "Who do you accept orders from," I said. "Voice recognized…what are your orders Sir!" the next-o-skeleton replied. "Um…what are your standing orders?" I said. "Protect the Penguins are all costs," the Next-o-skeleton replied. "So what can you do about that Fireball?" I asked. "Ah-ha!" Kowalski shouted, "I just found a way to stop that fireball." "Let's hear it," Classified said watching the Next-o-skeletion warily.

"Well fire needs oxygen in order to contiune burning," Kowalski said, "this gun can create a airless bubble…" "Does this gun has a name," I said. "The Gun!" Kowalski said. "The Gun…really?" I said. "It's a working title." "In order to be effective The Gun needs to be within five feet of the fireball," The Next-o-Skeleton replied. "We're be fryed to a crisp before it could get that close," I said. "The order me to fly up and fire The Gun," The Next-o-Skeleton replied. "What?" I said. "Have been designed to withstand heat upwards of 200,000 degrees," It replied. "But that fireball is 300,000 degrees!" Kowalski said. The Next-o-skeleton grabbed the gun, "the fireball will be fatally close in fiftheen minutes." "We are a go!" I shouted. The Next-O-Skeleton saluted me and flew up to the Fireball. "Self-aware battle armour," The Doctor replied, "worst idea I ever heard." The Next-O-skeleton fired The Gun at the Fireball and it was extinguished but not before it received heavy damage. It fell to earth in the main area of the park and exploded, "I think that's enough explosions for one day," I said. "Aww," Rico said. "Your Alternate Selves are on 43rd street," The Doctor Announced, "Right in front of Macy's department store!" "IF the Fire Queen destroys anything…" Kowalski said. "to 43rd street!" I shouted.

9:20 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

Outside Macy's department store

(Alternate Skipper's POV)

from our position on top of the department store the only safe place with all the buildings burning around us. A burnt out remains of the firetrucks that tried to respond to the fires were everywhere. "Oh great," Kowalski muttered. "Why are we doing this we could be home safe in our own universe," Private said. "We can't go home until this is done," I said. "Yeah!" Rico agreed. "WE don't even know how to fight this Fire Queen!" Kowalski said, "Madmen like Blowhole we can handle…the supernatural not so much!" "WE are the Penguins of Madagascar," I said, "and sometimes we just have to wing it." "this isn't even our universe!" Kowalski said, "This isn't even our New York!" "I don't even care if this New York was in the Sky populated by robots!" I shouted, "this version of New York is in danger! And we will protect it like our version of New York! This universe's version of this team would do the same if they were in our universe!"

"The penguin credo…" "Still stands," I replied, "we came to this universe to help…and we're not leaving until the job is done!" "Skipper is right," Elsa said. "I can't believe your alternate self is human," Kowalski muttered. "I deal with your attuide later," Elsa muttered. "Ha! Even Dave has more presence doing the actually battle!" "You want me?" The Fire Queen demanded, "well I'm here…and you will burn!" "What is it with her and burning everything?" I asked. "Skipper…" maybe you should kick the hornets nest!" "Archers at the ready!" she shouted. Archers with flaming arrows appeared, "Archers take aim! Fire at my command!" "Now this is worst then the leapord seals," Elsa muttered. "Antartica's Snakes," I replied. "Archers…Fire!" A barrage of flaming arrows flew at us.

"Evasive!" I shouted as we started to dodge the arrows. "Are you all blind!" The Fire Queen shouted, "How hard is it to shot down four…Six flightless birds!" "Quiet hard," I shouted back, "when your dealing with the elitest of the elite!" "Arrogance," the Fire Queen said, "that is exactly how Blowhole managed to defeat your alternate selves." "What?' I said. "Oh…the other Skipper didn't tell you about did he!" The Fire Queen said. "Nobody's perfect," I replied, "not even the elitest of the elite….of any universe." "it's for me to show you mercy," The Fire Queen said. "Like how you showed mercy by setting all those firefighters on fire?" I said. "They refused to bow to me…their Future Queen…" "You will never been queen of these world!" I shouted. "Once I'm done taking over this world," she replied, "Your world is next on the list." "What happened to the North Wind," Elsa muttered. "how should know?" I replied.

The North Wind appeared, "Surrender to the North Wind!" Classified said. The Fire Queen just laughed then threw a fireball at Classified. Classified turned to dust and Eva, Corporal, and Short Fuse were wide eyed. "YOU monster!" Kowalski shouted. "I take that as a complement." The Fire Queen said. "We surrender," Eva said, "The North Wind Surrenders!" "I don't want your surrender," The Fire Queen said, "I want you to bow to me!" "Never," Eva said. A fireball was sent Eva's way, "Noooooo!" Kowalski shouted as we could only watch helplessly as the owl was obliterated by the fireball. "Stop this," I shouted, "the killing stops now!" The Fire Queen just to spite us sent Fireballs at Corporal and Short fuse. We stared in shock at the pails of ash that used to be the North Wind. "Burn us if you want," I said, "but you won't win…" The Fire Queen lit the entire front of the department store on fire causing a massive explosion that knocked us across town…

9:40 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

42nd street

(Kowalski's POV)

A massive explosion just a block away rocked the street. "That's sounded like…Macy's going up in flames," Doris said. "Well so much for starting my Christmas shopping two months ahead of time," I muttered. "It could be worst Kowalski," Skipper said, "Much worst…" "The Fire Queen's reign of terror ends here," Classified said. "Agreed," I said. "I am detecting a vast amount of energy," The Doctor said holding up his sonic, "The Fire Queen is close." "She must be stopped," Elsa said, "or the world as you know it will end." "We got a sampling of that last October," I muttered. "Kowalski," Skipper said, "Options…" "Well if this is going to be anything like last time," I said, "it's going to end up being Elsa Vs. The Fire Queen…again." "Great," Elsa replied. "Let's hope it doesn't come down to that," Eva said.

With a loud scream our Alternate Selves dropped down in front of us. "Hi," alternate Elsa said. "Hi," Elsa replied. "That's all you have to say to each other," Alternate Skipper said. "What would you say to your alternate self," I asked. "good point," Alternate Skipper said. "So what happened," I said, "where's the other North Wind?" "The Fire Queen…she turned them to dust," Alternate Anna said. Several firetrucks sped in the direction of Macy's, "The Fire Queen wouldn't stay in that area," I said. And then The Fire Queen appeared in blast of fire in front of us, "Meet me in front of trump tower or the rest of your city will burn!" "Trump Tower?" Skipper said, "I hate that place." "Make sure trump doesn't hear you say that," Kowalski said. "What could some rich president candidate do to us penguins," Skipper said, "and he already has enough people mad at him." "You know I'm still here," The Fire Queen said. "How did you managed the firey hologram…thing," I asked. "Just made some modifications to the omni-view…" "The Omni-view," I said, "MY omni-view? I would like that back please…" "I have no intentions to give it back," she replied, "Now meet me at trump tower…or else."

"We been trumped," I muttered. "Not funny," Skipper said. "10:00 Do Not be late!" She replied ending the holo-message. "Time?" Skipper said. "9:51," I replied, "we won't make it in time." "Are you forgetting the space-time teleport," Skipper said. "Yes…I mean…No!" I said pulling it out, "Where were you hiding that?" Astrid said. "where on earth do you think?," I said, "Rico…?" "In the belly," Rico said patting his stomach. "that is still a bit gross," Astrid said. "Hey!" Rico said. I typed in the location, "in front of Trump Tower 10:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time!" I shouted. "We're coming for you Fire Queen," Skipper announced. "You may want to brace yourselves," I told the alternate team, "you may feel queasy as this is your first time experiencing teleportation." "Looking forward to it," alternate Elsa said with a roll of her eyes.

(End of Chapter twenty-one)


	23. Chapter Twenty-two: ashes to ashes

10:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

In front of Trump Tower

(Skipper's POV)

The Teleport landed us right in front of Trump Tower, "Oh good it's closed today," I said. "Good," Kowalski muttered. "Ah you do care about your city," The Fire Queen said, "I'll just burn it anyway…" "We have an agreement!" I shouted. "I don't recall a hand shake," she replied. "Well for starters you didn't give one," Kowalski said, "Which means the entire thing was invalid and you can't burn the city." "What?" The Fire Queen asked. "That doesn't even make sense!" Private said. "Private you just destroyed our negotiation advantage!" I shouted. "Sorry," Private said. "Good work young private," The Fire Queen said, "because I'm not in the mood for negotiation today…"

Their was a long dramatic pause, "Oh…Long Dramatic Pauses that's almost never good," Kowalski said. The Long dramatic pause contiunes, "Um…we're waiting," Alternate Skipper said. The Long dramatic pause contiune and was starting to feel like arkward silence," Not even I dramatic pause this long," I replied. "…I feel Like setting everything on fire!" "Took you long enough," I muttered. "So we not doing the watch Elsa and Her fight it out," Private said. "I have what I need," The Fire Queen said holding up a key. "A key?" Classified said, "All that trouble for a key?" "I help you fight the pen-gu-wins…so you could get a key?" Blowhole said. "I though we were done with you today?" I said. "I came here to see trump tower go up in smoke," Blowhole said. A bunch of popcorn landed on Blowhole's head…Blowhole looked up with a irritated look on his face. We all looked up to see Julian, Maurice, and Mort on top of a street lamp, "Popcorn!" Mort said. "Hey silly penguins like our front row seats to the rematch of the century…Personally My money is on you four." "This is a dangerous place to be Ringtail," I said.

"Do worry about me," Julian said, "Just pretend I'm not here…do not pay any mind to the lemurs behind the curtain…" "Um…Julian," Maurice said, "may be out of popcorn…" "What! this is outrageous," Julian said, "worst battle for the fate of the world ever!" I faceplamed, "So what so important about a key?" Kowalski asked. "This is no ordinary Key," The Fire Queen said, "With this is can unlock the TARDIS and burn worlds throughout time and build and empire that doesn't just reach across Universes but also all of time and space!" "The TARDIS will never let you use it!" The Doctor shouted. "I am The Fire Queen and all will obey me," The Fire Queen said, "the TARDIS is nothing but a machine and I will use it to conquer all." "You fool," The Doctor replied, "it is more then a machine…and it will let you use it for evil…" "If it has any sentience at all I will break it…and it will obey me!"

"I doesn't even obey me!" The Doctor said, "what makes you think…Queen or not…you could get it to obey you?" "I have the Key," The Fire Queen said, "And I have the TARDIS!" The TARDIS was placed before us by The Fire Queen Royal guard. "Now I will be fair Doctor," The Fire Queen said, "I will give the TARDIS to back…after you all watch the Snow Queen die…" "How predictable," Kowalski muttered. "If any of you tried to help her," The Fire Queen spat, "Then I will burn this city to the ground and take the TARDIS." The TARDIS key started to glow and burn The Fire Queen's hand. "Ahhh!" she said clutching the key, "I have control over Fire and the molten rock under your feet! This can not be! This can not hurt me!" "Then why are you in pain," I said. "stop this!" she shouted. "All you have to do is drop the key!" The Doctor said.

"And let you all escape with your lives…Never!" The Fire Queen said. "Drop the Key," The Doctor said. "This Fire will obey me!" The Fire Queen shouted, "I am The Fire Queen!" "Nobody can control the fires of time," The old squirrel announced, "Not even you!" "What no lighting or wind this time," I said. The Old Squirrel disappeared in a flash of lighting and a gust of wind. A blast energy came from the key and entered the Fire Queen. Her some of her fiery red hair fell out the rest turned platinum blonde then gray then almost white. The Fire Queen watched in horror as her body sagged as she quickly acclerated to old age. "Have mercy on me!" she shouted her voice now the voice of a old woman as she contiuned to age to death. "You had your chance to avoid this fate," The Doctor replied, "and I am so sorry…but you asked for this." She turned to a corpse then into a skeleton and finally dust. The Doctor picked up the key that had landed on top of the dust pail, "and that finishes that."

"Okay," I said, "that was the easiest way to end a battle." "And not a signal injury is reported," Kowalski said. The firey dress of The Fire Queen lost it's shape then rotted away until nothing was left except ash. The Dust of that was once The Fire Queen blew away in the wind. "What! that was a rip off!" Julian shouted, "so much for these front row seats!" "Let's leave before Julian Drives me crazy," I said. "Hey since when was their two of you?" Julian asked. "Yeah let's leave," Alternate Skipper said. "No matter what universe we're in," Alternate Elsa said, "he is still annoying!" "I don't find julian annoying," Alternate Anna said. "Well I do," Anna replied. "I'm not annoying," Julian said. "Ringtail!" I shouted, "You are annoying!" "Ringtail?" Alternate Skipper said, "you gave him a nickname!" "He only uses that name when Julian is…really annoying him," Kowalski replied. "I doubt The Fire Queen would return from that," Elsa said. The Doctor turned to The Fire Queen Army, "You just seen what happen to your queen…return to your universe or you might face the same fate." Blowhole opened a portal to the Fire Queen's Universe and all the forces from that universe rushed into it. Blowhole closed the portal and glared at me, "We shall meet again Pen-gu-wins!" Blowhole tossed the Dimension shredder at our feet and left.

(End of chapter Twenty-Two)


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three: Farewells

11:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

Central Park Zoo

(Skipper's POV)

Kowalski had figured out the Dimension shredder and opened a portal to another universe. He turned to the alternate team, "Okay I have opened a tear to your universe…but to prevent any more damage I can't keep it open that long." "Well," Alternate Skipper said, "I never though in my life I would ever say this but…see you around Skipper." "Make sure Private stays the most meaningful and valued member of the team," I replied. "sure," Alternate Skipper said. "Farewell fellow scientist," Kowalski said. "stop inventing stuff that blows up," Alternate Kowalski said, "stick to making options." "Hey!" Kowalski said clearing insulted. Rico said goodbye to his alternate self the only way he knew how…Blowing something up. "Ka-blamo!" Rico said. "Ka-boom! Ka-boom! Ka-boom!" Alternate Rico said happily. The two then hacked up sticks of dynamite and started to blow more stuff up.

"Enough with the dynamite already!" I shouted not wanting a repeat of the ka-boom and Ka-bust incident. "aww," both Rico said. Alternate Elsa and Alternate Anna were busy saying goodbye to Elsa and Anna. "Back to our Universe," Alternate Skipper said, "double time!" The alternate Team left thru the portal but alternate Private stopped to wave before entering the portal. Kowalski closed the portal and handed the dimension shredder to The Doctor. "Can't have this hanging around," Kowalski replied. The Doctor put his sonic screwdriver up to the gun and destroyed it. "Well we should get going," Elsa said. "bye!" Anna shouted before teleporting away with Elsa and Kristoff. "I don't do goodbyes," The Doctor said, "see you later…or earlier…" "We can't seem to visit you without some disaster," Astrid said. "farewell," Hiccup said, "maybe the next time we meet…it be under more peaceful circumstances." "The Island of Berk anyone?" The Doctor announced. Astrid, Hiccup and their dragons entered the TARDIS the doors closing behind them. The TARDIS stood still for a moment before dematerializing.

"Well boys after a epic adventure like that," I said, "How about some shuteye." "You own me Penguins!" Julian said, "Why did you leave me all the way in the city?" "Well you didn't ask for a escort," I replied. "Oh…" Julian said, "now I feel the stupid-ness." "Rico signature move," I whispered. Rico hacked up a smoke bomb and we slipped away from those annoying lemurs. I stood watch as Private, Rico, and Kowalski climb down into HQ. I climbed down the ladder and closed the hatch as Julian started to blare his boombox. "Earmuffs," I said. "Here Skipper," Kowalski said handing me my earmuffs. "Ah…relief," I said.

(end of chapter Twenty-Three)


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four: The End

12:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

Penguin HQ

(Skipper's POV)

I was wide awake unable to sleep so I decided to look over some old mission files. "Can't sleep either Skipper," Kowalski said as he exited his lab. "Where are you going?" I said. "An alarm with off down in unnamed and untested inventions," Kowalski said, "it probably julian trying to get his hands on the power cell again." "Or it could be the royal guard from the kingdom of the mole-men…sent here in response to us trying to dig there." "No I'm pretty sure it's the lemurs," Kowalski replied, "The Mole-men won't use the elevator to travel from up here to down there." "good point," I said, "Are you sure it's not Blowhole?" "We just fought Blowhole today!" Kowalski replied. "Do you want to wake up private," I replied. "well if It's not blowhole then It must be Hans…or Clemson." "It is the Lemurs!" Kowalski replied.

"Well go down there then," I said flipping thru the mission files. Kowalski mumbled something to himself then summoned the elevator. Kowalski entered the elevator and decended down to top secret level 13" "Why did he even let Julian down there in the first place," I said. A few moment later the elevator returned and Julian was kicked off. "For the Last time It's a power cell! Not a battery…and stop trying to steal it!" "What kind of battery do I need for my boombox then!" Julian said. "TRIPLE A's!," Kowalski shouted, "your boombox needs Triple A's!" "why didn't any of you tell me that in the first place…" "Also would you give me that thing hiding behind you back!" Kowalski said. "What thing?" Julian said. "The Helmet!" Kowalski said grabbing the device back from Julian. "Don't you ever learn," Kowalski said, "and keep your bubble gum out of my Stop-watch!"

"It's sour mango punch!' Julian said. "Keep your Sour mango…" Kowalski said as he punched julian, "Out of my stop-watch!" "Good one!" Julian said, "chewing his sour mango punch." "Ringtail would you get out of here," I said. "Skipper I have a vat of inflatium," Kowalski replied, "should I dump it on him?" "I guess I get to take the cargo crate full of cheesy dibbles!" Julian said. "You don't even like cheesy dibbles do you?" I said. "No," Julian said, "they taste worst the walnuts!" "You mean the walnuts I had to get for you!" Maurice shouted. "No I mean walnuts that you ate all of!" Julian said. "You don't even like Walnuts!' Maurice shouted. "And stop canceling my lycee nut orders!" "Um…the zoo did that," Julian said. "Maurice where is my pad of paper I want to write a letter of complaint to the zoo admistration! And ask for my lycee nuts!" "Ask the zoo overlords to get you lycee nuts…good luck!" "Zoo overlords?" Julian said, "the only overlord in this zoo is me!"

Julian then stomp off, "also can I borrow your television?" "Sure," I said. "Really?" Julian said. "After a little game I like to call…OPERATION HAMMMER HEAD!" Rico woke up and hacked up a crowbar. "You know what," Julian said as he went back up the ladder, "I get my own televison…" Julian said, "Mort! Maurice! You better still be dancing!" "He Knows!" Maurice said, "I'm dancing! I'm dancing! I could dance all night!" "I like dancing to exhaustion!" Mort said. "Three…two…one," I said right before a massive explosion. "Ah! My boomy box went ka-blamo!" Julian said. I looked into the periscope and looked with a relieved smile at the destroyed boombox. Julian was in his throne clearly bored, "we just buy you a new one in the morning," Maurice said, "then we could get back to the dance off King Julian." Julian's throne erupted with a massive blast of fireworks. "Yahhh!" Rico said. "Rico," I said, "I though I told you get rid of Julian's rocker throne?" "Ahhh!" Julian said, "I knew I shouldn't have requested that!" "King Julian!" Maurice shouted as Julian landed. The Throne erupted with fire again sending Julian flying back into the air.

I put the periscope away, "Uh…back to bed," I said. "agreed," Kowalski said. Rico, Kowalski, and I pailed back into our bunks Private unaware the we were even up. "Let's not tell Private about any of this," I said. "Agreed," Kowalski said. "Yup," Rico said. "see you in the morning boys," I said, "Now lights off!" "I forgot to feed Jiggles!" Kowalski said. "Lights out," I said. "Lights out," a computer voice said. Hopefully tomorrow won't be as exhausting as today was…

Meanwhile…

Blowhole's HQ

(Blowhole's POV)

"Dr. Blowhole," Red one said holding up a jar of ashes, "she is ready for revival…" "Put the ashes into the machine," I said. "Right away doc," the lobster replied. "GENETIC EXTRACTION ENGAGED! DNA READY FOR CLONING!" "Excellent," I said as I rolled up to the computer keyboard and typed in the information. "Cloning parameters…optimal age: 21-25…magic levels: beyond all reason…revenge on penguins: Extreme…mental status: evil…Full memories: Yes…." "If you think that this was the last you seen of the Fire Queen," I said, "You are wrong Pen-gu-wins."

"CLONING PROCESS HAS BEGUN…ESTIMATED WAIT TIME…2 HOURS." "Cloning at 1 percent…" a female computer voice said. "The Fire Queen will rise again," I said. "Um..Doc is this a good idea," Red One said. "Indomius Rex get in here!" I shouted, "deal with him!" "Um…Doc?" Red One said as the Indomius dragged him into the shadows. "I pretty sure your not paying enough for Dino wrangling!" Parker shouted. I Rolled my eyes and wrote a check with Parker's pay, "Here you go you little natural disaster…" "Finally," Parker said, "taking his well deserved pay." "2 million dollars?" Parker said in shock. "That's all the money I owe you plus interest…" I replied. "Cloning at 10 percent," the computer voice said, "Cloning at 10.1 percent." "Will someone turn the computer voice off please," I said. "With Pleasure Doctor Blowhole," the voice said. "Alert me when the cloning process is done!" I announced.

"You will be alerted when the process is complete," the voice said. I turn to the gathered lobsters, "Don't let anyone in until the process is done," I said as I left the room. The Pen-gu-wins will not be expected the fire queen to return and will be utterly defeated. Red One had returned with scratches and bruises, "Red One ready a portal for The Fire Queen's return to her universe…" "The Portal is stable," Red One said, "it will be ready for use when the Fire Queen leaves the cloning chamber, "Excellent," I replied, "once she leaves we will engage the real plan!" "The Real Plan?" Red One asked. "Did you even read the action plan!" I said. "Um…" "Don't answer that," I replied, "I will explain it all at tommorrow's meeting!" "Meeting?" Red One said. "I sent you a memo," I replied. "Oh," Red One said holding up his phone, "I just got the memo…I knew I should have switched my cell carrier." And then his phone started to ring, "Oh…it's the bank of evil…should I pick up?" "probably," I said, "and FOR THE LAST TIME PUT YOUR PHONE ON VIBRATE!" Red One went to the break room to make the call, "Soon Pen-gu-wins…I will finally have my revenge…" I said. My evil laughed echoed down the corriders sending shivers down of spines of all who serve me. There is no escaping my wrath Pen-gu-wins!

The End


	26. This is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

Madagascar 3: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The defeat

The Return(coming soon)

Kowalski: Escape from Seaville(One-shot)

Private: Escape from Hoboken Zoo(one-shot)

Rico: The great Xscape(one-shot)

Skipper: Denmark(One-shot)

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

Prelude: The Night of the Penguins

The Day of The Penguins(Special)

Extra: Holiday oneshots

The War of Halloween

Thankgiving

Daleks on Christmas

Penguin New Year 2015


End file.
